Casos de Família in Dattebayo? :O
by Hyuuga Luh-Chan
Summary: Galera do Naruto naquele programinha tosco de fim de tarde, chamado Casos de Família. [Casais hetero e yaoi]Complete. XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto e Casos de Família de família não me pertencem. Nem essa tal de Regina Volpato...

Gente, como deixei de ser uma pessoa vagal, eu parei de assistir casos de família. XD

Então, eu não lembro mais direito as falas da Regina e tal. É mais um embromation mesmo. XDD

Ah, e isso é só uma fic pra passar o tempo. Se estiver ruinzinha não liguem :p

**"Sou Uke, e meu Seme me maltrata".**

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. Regina Volpato cozinhando, Regina na feira comprando frutas, Regina passeando com seu cachorro...Regina, se mata._

Regina: Boa tarde. Estamos começando mais um "Casos de Família". O tema de hoje é... É... – _Chama um tiozinho e pede para ele dar uma olhadinha no tema_ – Sou Uke e meu Seme me maltrata? ...

_A platéia aplaude._

Regina: Nosso primeiro convidado é... Uma pessoa com um nome muito estranho, Naruto! Naruto tem 15 anos e diz: "Meu seme me acha um idiota e me perturba o tempo inteiro". Pode entrar Naruto... – _Entra Naruto. –_ Então Naruto, o que você tem a dizer sobre o seu Seme?

Naruto: Ah, ele é muito gostoso, sabe, ele tem A pegada...

Regina: Caaaaaham. Ò.Ó

Naruto: Ops, desculpa. Do que era pra falar mesmo, dattebayo?

Regina: Do seu Seme que te maltrata...

Naruto: Ah sim! Bom, meu Seme é um idiota. Ele é chato, cínico, falso, metido, sem escrúpulos e muuuuito gostoso.

Regina:...

Naruto: Ah, então, voltando ao assunto, dattebayo... Ele sempre diz que eu sou idiota, um fracassado... Às vezes eu acho que ele não gosta de verdade de mim... i.i

Regina: Mas você não diz nada para ele?

Naruto: Eu digo, mas ele não me escuta, dattebayo.

Regina: Bom, então vamos chamar nosso próximo convidade. Uchiha Sasuke tem 15 anos e diz "Meu uke é um idiota". Pode entrar Sasuke.

Naruto: i.i

Sasuke entra. A platéia vai à loooooucura! XD 

Regina: Pode se sentar Sasuke. – _Sasuke se senta na cadeira ao lado de Naruto._- Então, o que você tem a dizer para se defender das acusações do seu namorado?

Sasuke: Hmph. Ele é um inútil.

Naruto: Viu? Eu disse, não disse? i.i

Regina: ... ò.ó

Sasuke: Eu nem queria vir pra essa merda de programa mesmo.

Regina: Ei!

Sasuke: Eu fui obrigado. ¬¬

Naruto: Hihi, era por que eu queria aparecer em rede nacional... Sabe, o Japão não é o limite, dattebayo!

Sasuke e Regina: ¬¬

Regina: Caham. u.ú Sasuke, você precisa fazer sua defesa. Ele te xingou de cínico, falso, safado, metido e muito gostoso.

Naruto: Eu não disse que ele era muito gostoso! u///ú

Ser da Platéia: Disse sim!

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Quem cala consente, dobe.

Naruto: Ora seu...!

Sasuke: Então eu vou falar. – _Naruto quase surta _– o Naruto não trabalha nunca. Quem tem que manter a casa sou eu.

Naruto: A gente nem mora junto, seu cínico. ¬¬

Sasuke: E ele fica correndo atrás da Sakura, e eu nunca reclamo de nada. Mesmo assim ele me xinga.

Naruto: QUE MENTIRA DESCARADA!

Regina: Hmm u.ú Tudo bem então. Vamos para os intervalos e depois chamaremos o próximo casal.

Naruto: Mas eu não terminei de falar!

Sasuke: Quem se importa?

Naruto: _Faz biquinho._

Sasuke: u.ú Não vai funcionar Dobe...

_Depois do intervalo._

Regina: O nosso próximo convidado se chama Deidara e tem 20 (?) anos. Ele diz: "Meu Seme prefere brincar com as marionetes i.i". Pode entrar Deidara.

_Entra Deidara todo sorridente._

Regina: Deidara, o que você tem a dizer sobre o seu seme?

Deidara: Bom, ele coleciona marionetes. Teve um dia que ele me pôs para fora da cama, por que queria dormir com a marionete do lado. i.i

Todos: ò.O

Deidara: E às vezes ele da comida para a marionete e eu passo fome. i.i

Naruto: Desde quando marionetes comem?

Regina: Você fica quietinho aí, que a sua vez já foi. u.ú

Deidara: ¬¬ Então, continuando, quando eu faço bonequinhos de argila ele destrói. i.i Mas se eu encostar nas marionetes dele, eu fico sem sexo por 1 semana.

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: Uau! Acho que se eu ficar sem sexo por uma semana, eu não sobrevivo. o.o'

Regina: Não abaixa o nível, não abaixa o nível. u.ú

Deidara: Acho que é só isso.

Regina: Ham... ok. Vamos chamar o próximo convidado. Sasori tem 23 anos e diz: "Meu uke tem ciúmes das minhas marionetes, ele é um idiota".

Deidara: i.i

Regina: Pode entrar, Sasori.

_Entra Sasori._

Regina: Então o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Sasori: Bom, primeiro eu expulsei ele da cama por que ele estava bêbado, e o cheiro de álcool me incomoda. Ai, ele ficou querendo deitar mesmo assim, então eu puis a marionete no lugar dele, para que ele não pudesse se deitar. u.ú

Deidara: Mentira! u.ú

Sasori: Cala a boca, você tava bêbado, como vai lembrar?!

Deidara: i.i

Regina: Anh, continue.

Sasori: Ele não come por que não quer. Eu nunca dei comida para as minhas marionetes. Quer dizer, menos quando eu dei um ovo de páscoa para a Hiruko. Mas isso foi a muito tempo atrás... u.ú

Deidara: Foi naquela páscoa que você não deu ovo pra mim! i.i

Sasori: ¬¬

Sasuke: Viu, Naruto, pelo menos eu te dou ovo de páscoa. u.ú

Naruto: Nisso eu tenho que concordar, dattebayo.

Regina: Haha, bom, teremos um rápido intervalo de 5 minutos. E voltamos já já!

_Depois do intervalo._

Regina: O nome convidado de agora tem 16 anos e diz "Minha seme me maltrata muito. Ela até me bate".

Todos: o.ó

Regina: Pode entrar.

_Entra Shikamaru._

Todos: SHIKA :O

Shikamaru: Putz, isso é muito problemático...

Regina: _Se recuperando do susto – _Ah, anh... Bom, Shikamaru, né? O que seu seme faz pra você?

Naruto: _cochichando para Sasuke – _Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que o Shika fosse gay também. o.o'

Sasuke: Nem eu.

Shikamaru: MEU seme? Eu diria MINHA seme.

Todos: o.ó

Shikamaru: Eu sou macho. u.ú

Sasori: Mas não é o Alfa 8D

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Regina: Hmm, o que você tem a dizer sobre sua seme?

Shikamaru: Bom, ela é... Uma General. Eu tenho que limpar a casa toda, ou ela diz que vai dar com aquele leque na minha bunda. u.ú

Platéia: _medo_

Regina: Uhh, que mal. o.o

Shikamaru: Ela vive me xingando e me enchendo o saco. Eu que tenho que cozinhar para ela. E ela disse que quando a gente casar, eu que vou usar o vestido. o.o'

Todos: ºOº'

Shikamaru: E quando ela fica de TPM eu me escondo no armário. ºOº

_Alguém arromba a porta._

Temari: SHIKAMARU, CADÊ VOCÊ?!

Platéia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Naruto abraça Sasuke, Deidara se joga em Sasori, Regina entra debaixo de uma cadeira, e a platéia grita e corre.

Temari: TODO MUNDO CALA A BOCA E SENTA! – _Todos ficam quietos e sentam. Faz um sonzinho de "Cri, cri, cri" no fundo. – _Hmph. melhor assim. u.ú

Naruto: Ufa...

Temari: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Naruto: Nada, nada. o.õ

Temari: Bom mesmo. u.ú – _Senta na cadeira do lado de Shika. _– Eu não sou tão má assim. u.ú Mas é que ele folga muito, sabe. Ele acha que EU vou ficar em casa lavando, passando e cozinhando. Mas neeeem a pau! Quem vai fazer isso é ele!

Shika: Aí você me manda fazer tudo. ¬¬

Temari: Ainda ta na minha vez. u.ú

Shika: Ta,ta...

Regina: Anh, po-pode continuar. o.o'

Temari: E, além disso, eu dou comida para ele todos os dias. E deixo ele dormir na cama. u.ú

Sasori: Isso foi uma indireta? o.Ó

Temari: Abre a boca mais uma vez e morre! Ò.ó

Sasori: Ta, ta...

Temari: E eu passeio com ele na coleira todas as tardes. u.ú

Todos: ò.o

Regina: Anh...

Temari: Mas ele não me obedece. u.ú Aí acaba ficando sem biscroc. u.ú

Shika: ... ¬¬

Regina: o.o'

Shikamaru: Você é uma ditadora maluca. u.ú A gente vai terminar e eu vou pegar a Ino.

Temari: Aquela baranga?!

Naruto: Baranga gostosa, você quer dizer. XD

Regina: Pensei que você fosse gay. o.o'

Naruto: Ta, mas ela não deixa de ser gostosa. u.ú

Sasuke: A Temari é mais.

Temari: o///o

Shika: Ela é minha, viu? Dois semes juntos não da certo. u.ú

Temari: ...

Regina: Não to entendo bulhufas.

Temari: Caham. Vamos voltar ao assunto. u.ú

Shika: Do que a gente tava falando mesmo?

Temari: Você disse que ia me largar i.i

Shika: Isso é verdade. U.ú

Temari: Sério? i.i

Shika: É. u.ú

Temari: Mas... Mas... TT.TT

Todos: ºOº!

Temari: EU gosto de você... Você é um bom cacho... Digo, namorado. TT.TT

Shika: Não sei... u.ú

Deidara: Isso ta interessante.

Temari: COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE? SÓ POR ISSO VOCÊ VAI LAVAR A LOUÇA HOJE!

Shika: Eu já lavo todos os dias. ¬¬

Naruto: Uhh, isso é que é seme malvado. o.o'

Sasuke: Você quer dizer seme malvad**A**.

Naruto: é... o.o'

Regina: Anh... é, bem... Acho que nosso programa chega ao fim. o.o' Obrigado pela sua audiência... E volte sempre?... o.õ

------------------------------X------------------------------

Êeeee! Uma fic bostéénha pra passar o tempo. :p

Sabe, a inspiração veio, ai eu tive que aproveitar sabe?

Ahuahuauhahuau

Sei lá, review se puderem. :p

E dependendo das reviews eu faço outro cap. Se não, ai eu nem vo perde meu tempo... É meio a toa essa fic mesmo.

**Ah,e lembrando: se tiver erros é por que a Luh não corrigiu. Eu não tive paciência de esperar ela entrar. p**

**Não me matem! XD**

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoas! 8D

Tudo bom? Eu resolvi escrever o segundo capítulo.

Agora eu vou só explicar umas coisinhas: Essa fic é só de zuação. Não tem casal fixo. Eu vou zuar qualquer um XD

Outra coisa, assim como no programa "Casos de Família", que cada dia é um tema, a fic também será assim. Cada capítulo um tema.

Ah, eu só faço 3 casais por vez. Por isso não puis NejiHina, nem SaiSaku, nem GaaIno... Vocês entenderam. XD

N.A: Casais Yaoi. Nada sério.

N.A: Talvez alguns palavrões no meio... ah, vocês me conhecem. n.n

**"Meu sensei é pedófilo"**

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do Casos de Família. Regina Volpato cozinhando, Regina na feira comprando frutas, Regina passeando com seu cachorro..._

Regina: Boa tarde. Estamos começando mais um "Casos de Família". O tema de hoje é... Ah, droga! Esses ridículos outra vez?!

Pessoal da Produção: Olha a boca, Rerê! ò.ó

Regina: ¬¬ Bem, continuando, o Tema de hoje é "Meu sensei é pedófilo". u.ú

_Platéia aplaude._

Regina: Nosso primeiro convidado já esteve aqui no programa passado. Moreno, alto, lindo e sensual, ele diz: "Ele é o Michael Jackson disfarçado". Pode entrar, Sasuke.

_Sasuke entra. A platéia vai ao delírio._

Regina: Sasuke, você já esteve aqui no programa passado, certo? Agora veio debater outro tema. Então, vamos direto ao ponto. O que seu sensei faz com você?

Sasuke: Bom, primeiro, ele é extremamente parecido com o Michael Jackson. Eu sempre desconfiei daquela criatura branca. ¬¬ Provavelmente os dois são a mesma pessoa.

Regina e o resto: o.o' _medo_

Sasuke: E ele tem uma obsessão por cobras, muito estranha.

Regina: ...

Sasuke: Ele tem um pokémon chamado Kabuto, que é o brinquedinho sexual dele.

Regina: ºoº

Kabuto (na platéia): EI! ¬¬

Sasuke: u.ú Ele vive falando sobre meu corpo, tentou entrar no meu quarto durante a noite umas sete vezes já.

Regina: Anh... Bem. É... uhm... Próximo convidado. x.x'

_**Atenção, tire as crianças da sala e só veja essa cena se tiver estômago forte.**_

_Entra Orojackson._

Orochimaru: MEEEEEUS QUERIDOS! – _manda beijo para a tela._

Platéia: DRAG QUEEN, DRAG QUEEN, DRAG QUEEN! 8D - _batendo palmas_

Orochimaru: Eu não sou Drag Queen, Porra! Ò.ó

Ser da Platéia: Anhé? o.o'

Orochimaru: Anhé. u.ú

Platéia: Ahhh. ToT

Orochimaru: Sou só pedó...cof,cof... Pedocriminologista BD'

Regina: o.o'...

Orochimaru: Ah, oi querida, nem te vi aí! n.n

Regina: o.o' Eh... Erm... Pode se sentar, por favor?

Orochimaru: Óquei! n.n – _Oorchimaru senta ao lado de Sasuke e o lambe._

Sasuke: ECA! VÁ DE RETO!

Orochimaru: i.i

Regina: o.o' Eh, bem... O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, Senhor Mich...Digo, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Primeiro, eu não sou Drag Queen. u.ú E também não sou o Michael Jackson. Aliás, beijinho pra você Mick! Saudades ;D

Platéia: _vomitando_

Ser da Platéia: x.x _traumatizado_

Regina: ...

Orochimaru: Criar cobras é meu hobby. Elas são tão compridas e grossas, ui, principalmente a do Sasuke!

Sasuke: Se mata, seu inútil...

Orochimaru: Kabuto não é meu brinquedinho sexual. Eu prefiro os morenos. _Olhar indiretamente indireto para Sasuke._

Sasuke: Se kill, se kill... -.-'

Regina: _Medo_

Kabuto: Seu safado, eu pensei que você me amava! i.i

Orochimaru: Conversamos sobre isso depois, Kabuto-kun.

Todos: _Medo_

Orochimaru: E eu só entrei no quarto do Sasuke por que pensei que fosse o banheiro. u.ú

Sasuke: O banheiro é do outro lado do corredor, seu acéfalo.

Orochimaru: Ai Sasuke-kun, mas bem que você gostou né? _Lambe os beiços._

Sasuke: ECA! NÃO ME LEMBRE DISSO!

Orochimaru: Kukukuku!

Regina: Gente, vamos para o intervalo... Voltamos depois... o.o'

_Depois do Intervalo._

Regina: Olá, estamos de volta com o Casos de Família. Agora nós vamos chamar a Sakura, que tem 15 anos e diz: "Meu sensei é um pervertido!".

Sasuke: Sakura? o.O'

_Entra Sakura._

Regina: Então Sakura, o que você tem a dizer sobre o seu sensei?

Sakura: Ele é alto e gostoso. Mãããs, é muito pervertido.

Regina: ¬¬ Vocês são todos uns maníacos sexuais.

Sakura: Mas ele é, não posso fazer nada!

Regina: Ta, ta... Continua...

Sakura: Enfim, ele tem um livrinho chamado "Icha Icha" que é escrito por um idiota que também abusa sexualmente do Naruto, mas se recusou a participar.

Regina: ...

Sakura: E ele lê esse livro o tempo todo! E outro dia eu achei um Kamasutra no quarto dele e também...

Ser da platéia: E o que você tava fazendo no quarto dele? o.o'

Sakura: Eu... Eu não... Eu... É... EU NÃO TAVA FAZENDO NADA! u///u

Platéia: Sei, sei... u.u

Regina: ...

Sakura: Continuando – _Lança olhar mortal para o ser que fez a pergunta _– Ele lê esse livrinho sempre, e fica olhando pra minha bunda! u//u

Orochimaru: Você nem tem bunda! ¬¬

Sakura: CALA A BOCA, SEU MENTECAPTO!

Orochimaru: u.u

Regina: ...

Sakura: Pois bem, prosseguindo... u.u Ele fica olhando para a minha bunda e...

Orochimaru: Só falta falar que ele olha pro seu peito! Você não tem também! Ai você ia pegar pesado! XDD

Sakura: CALA A BOCAAA! _– Da um soco na cara de Orochimaru._

**_Interrompemos a programação pois voou muito sangue na câmera. u.ú_**

Regina: Huhu... Eh, erm... Então, né, gente! Vamos nos comportar, né? Né? NÉÉÉ? ñ///ñ

Sakura: É... anh... ù///ú

Orochimaru: _Com a cara inchada _– Ai, ui... ui... i.i

Sasuke: ¬¬

Regina: Vamos chamar o próximo convidado então... u.ú _– Pega ficha – _Kakashi tem 26 anos e diz: "Tudo que ela disser é mentira! ò.ó"

_Entra Kakashi._

Sakura: SEU FÉLADAPUUUUUUULIÇAAAA!

Regina: Sem palavrões, estamos em rede nacional e o "Piii" não está ativado.

Sakura: Merda. ¬¬

Regina: Cala a boca. ¬¬

Sakura: Vem calar!

Regina: FICA QUIETINHA AÍ, SUA VADIA DE QUINTA!

Todos: o.o'

Sakura: Uh, ok... o.o'

Regina: Pode falar, Kakashi... u.ú

Kakashi: Hmm, ok. Tudo que ela falou é mentira e ponto final.

Todos: _gota_

Kakashi: Como eu posso olhar pra bunda dela sendo que ela nem tem?!

Sakura: Ora seeeu...!

Kakashi: Olha que o "piii" não ta ativado, eeem!

Sakura: ¬¬

Kakashi: Caham. Continuando, o livro que eu leio é um romance erótico, não um "livrinho hentai". E o Kamasutra tem fins KakaIru, não KakaSaku. u.ú

Sakura: ...

Kakashi: E o que você estava fazendo no MEU quarto?

Sakura: Você que me levou pra lá!

Kakahsi: EEEEU?

Sakura: Vooooocê!

Kakashi: Não foi!

Sakura: Você me ofereceu um pirulito... Disse que ele era grande, comprido e...

Orochimaru: EU QUERO O PIRULITOOO! .

Sasuke: ... ¬¬

Regina: ...

Todos: ...

Regina: ...

Todos: ...

Regina: COMERCIAIS, POR FAVOR!

_Depois dos comerciais..._

Regina: Já tá gravando? ... Ehh.. anh, Boa tarde! Estamos de volta com o programa "Casos de putice" aliás, "Casos de Família".

Todos: o.ó

Regina: Hehe, desculpa gente... Isso tá me afetando. Bom, nosso próximo convidado se chama Neji, tem 15 e diz: "Meu sensei é maluco e débil-mental".

_Neji entra._

Todos: NEJI?!

Sasuke: Eu sempre desconfiei do Gai. û.û

Regina: Alguém me mate... ToT

Sakura: Pode ser eu? 8D

Regina: Não! ò.ó

Sakura: Ahhh. i.i

Regina: Caham... Continuando, Neji, o que você tem a dizer sobre seu sensei?

Neji: Ele tem um cabelo de tigela, parece um ET, tem sobrancelhas grossas e fala sempre em "Fogo da juventude". .'

Regina: Ele me parece normal. o.ó

Sakura e Sasuke: Normal?! ô.ô

Neji: Ele não é, acredite! Ele usa uma roupa verde colada e polainas com sandália. .

Platéia: _vomitando_

Regina: Uhh o.o'

Neji: E ele usa cueca verde fio dental!

Kakashi: E por que você viu a cueca dele? ô.o

Neji: Por que... É...

Platéia: Gay! 8D

Neji: Gay é a sua mãe, aquela...

Sasuke: O "piii" não tá ativado!

Neji: ¬¬

Regina: O que se pode esperar de uma pessoa que usa cueca verde fio dental? o.ô'

Neji: Tudo, tudo, tudo.

Platéia: _medo_

Neji: E ele me chama de "flor da juventude" .

Todos: ahuauhauhuahauh!!

Neji: Não é engraçado! ¬¬

Sakura: Ah, é sim, vai :3

Neji: Se mata. ¬¬

Sakura: Não posso, eu ainda tenho que matar a Regina e a Ficwritter.

Regina: Ow! Ò.ó

Neji: Você esqueceu da beta.

Kakashi: Gente, alguém sabe o que significa pedofilia?

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi: Quié? Ta escrito aqui... _Icha Icha na mão._

Orochimaru: Se mata. ¬¬

Kakashi: Até você?!

Regina: PRÓXIMO CONVIDADOO!

Galera da Produção: Rerê, ele não tá pronto ainda. o.o'

Regina: QUE MERDPIIII MANDA ESSE PIIIIIII ENTRAR, POR QUE SE NÃO, EU VOU PIIIIIIIIIII TODOS VOCÊS!

Todos: ô.ô

Galera da produção: Ainda bem que a gente ativou o "piii". û.u'

Regina: Mande-o entrar!

Galera da produção: Tem certeza?

Regina: Vai querer que eu responda mesmo?! ¬¬

Galera da produção: Ta, ta... Ow, tio, pode entrar...

_Gai entra só de cueca verde fio dental._

Gai: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! ò.ó7

Todos: Ô.Ô

Gai:Db (Pra quem não sabe, esse é o sorriso Nice guy...)

Todos: Ô.Ô

Gai: ...

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ºOº

Regina: EU ME DEMITO! EU ME DEMITOOO!!! _Arrancando os cabelos_

Platéia: _Correndo de um lado para o outro, trombando, caindo, rolando da escada..._

Sasuke: _Correndo do Orojackson._

Resto: _Correndo._

_Polícia chega e joga bombas de fumaça. Todos param de correr e ficam quietos._

Policial: Todo mundo pra fora! Tu ta preso! Ò.ó

Gai: Por quê? Ô.ô

Policial: Por atentado ao pudor e... Por ser muito feio! u.û

Gai: Mamaiin! ToT

-----------------------------X------------------------------

Yo minna-san!

Resolvi fazer mais um capítulo, por que teve mais reviews do que eu esperava. o.o'

Dessa vez, a Luh corrigiu.

Luh: Bom mesmo. u.ú

Mais um cap tosquera ai. xD

E não me pergunte o que é Pedocriminologista. Eu tirei isso da minha cachola. 8D

Reviews, onegai!

Hmm, e muitas caras novas aqui, em?!

Prazer em conhecer vocês! Ü

Eu recomendo que leiam Making Of, pq também é uma fic legal... uhahuahua, propaganda básica...

Ah, e desculpem por não ter atendido aos pedidos de casais. Mas confome eu posto os capítulos eu vou colocando os casais, oka?

Reviews:

Inuinha: Cap 2, on! 8D

Marih-chan: ahuaha, tá ai a continuação.

Eu num puis NejiHina porque achei que o tema não tinha nada a ver. (e não tem mesmo xD). Mas no 3º provavelmente tenha. :D

Beijooos

Shyrlei: Atendendo ao seu pedido, cap 2!

Daniel-san: AUHA, agora você será obrigado a deixar review nesse também. Se não, eu vou te bater durante a aula. :3

Ana-chan: Uia, valeu! Ta ai a continuação!

Emy: auhaua, meu, eu nem tenho idéia de quantos capítulos vou escreve. p

Ai, provavlemnte terá GaaLee, SaiSaku, NejiHina e etc. Só que não dá pra por todos em um só, né?

TEMARI COMANDAAA!!

S2 Yuki Mao Kistune S2: ahuaha, o programa em si é uma merda. xD

Por isso que eu resolvi zuar. O pior é quando vai travesti lá... Ai eu quase enfarto xDD

Uchiha Gih: Giza-san!

Temari só causando. XD

NejiHina e SaiSaku eu vou por, não nesse, mas provavelmente nos próximos caps.

Bjuuuus

S2.Mandy-chan.S2: Euhee, pode deixar. Eu vou fazer. Mas é que vou me limitar a 6 participantes por vez, se não, vira festa.

Hanna Yin-yang: UAHAHUA! ESSE PROGRAMA É UMA DROOOGA!

Meoldeols, é um dos piores programas EVER.

Por isso que é legal zuar:D

Thx pelo +Fav!

Beijos!

.Dark Ladie: Temaaari!! baba

Ela é minha personagem preferida. E eu amo o par ShikaTema xD

É o melhor, IMO! Temari seme, Temari seeeme! D

eu adoro ver aqueles coitados reclamando da vidah [x2

hauaha, num é legal? 8D

Well, capítulo postado! Beijão! n.n

Mari Santoro: Ahauahua, que bom que gostou!

Quanto aos yaois, não vai ter em todos os capítulos não. Eu vou alterando os pares. Vou tentar agradar a maioria, então, não precisa se preocupar, pq terá sim, casais heteros. E os pares não tem nada de sério... é só de zuera xD

Também ahco que seja programa de pobre... mew, sem ofensas, mas quando vai aqueles travecos lá, eu praticamente não respiro...

Beijos

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: êee! Que bom que gosto! n.n

Ahhua, tadinho dos ukes. 8D

Eu amo quando eles sofrem.

E quanto aos casais, como eu já disse, pode deixar, que eu vou arranjar um jeito de colocar todos eles!

Pq eu não tenho noção de quantos caps vai ter essa birosca. XD

Bom, ta ai a continuação, espero que goste!

Beijos!

-------------------------X------------------------

Beijo gente! E não esqueçam das reviews xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!

Voltei com o capítulo três. Com uns casais meio odiados, tipo NARUHINA, SASUSAKU e NEJITEN! Ah, e um ItaTobi não explícito. É só de zuação. Pra fazer o tema maaais clichê EVER!

Well, leia quem quiser, quem não quiser.. Sei la, veja Casos de Família. u.u

Eu lhes apreseeeeento:

"**Quem eu quero, não me quer!"**

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. Regina Volpato cozinhando, Regi..._

Itachi: PÓPAARA, PÓOPARAA!!

Galera da produção?

Itachi: Isso tá errado! EU sou o novo apresentador. Não era pro vídeo ser: "Itachi cozinhando, Itachi comprando frutas..."?

Galera da produção: Desculpa, mas não deu tempo de mudar o vídeo. u.ú

Itachi: ... Hunf. Ta, vai... Roda essa coisa...

_... Regina na feira comprando frutas, Regina passeando com seu cachorro..._

Itachi: Olá! Estamos começando mais um "Casos de Família" – _sorriso falso _– O tema de hoje é o mais clichê de todos os tempos: "Quem eu quero, não me quer". n.n

_Platéia aplaudindo. Um grupo de garotas na fileira dos fundos levanta uma placa escrita: "ITACHI GOSTOSÃOOO!"._

Itachi: o///o

_Tobi da uma voadora e derruba as garotas que nem dominó. OWNED. 8D_

Itachi: Ahh, caham... u///u Nossa primeira convidada se chama Hyuuga Hinata, tem 15 anos e diz: "O garoto que eu gosto nunca me deu bola! i.i ". Pode entrar Hinata.

_Hinata entra._

Itachi: Então, Hinata, o que tem a dizer sobre o garoto que você gosta?

Hinata: E-ele nu-nunca me nota. u////u

Itachi: Nossa, mas como não, com esses pei... er, digo, com esse... anh.. ah, deixa pra lá...

_Alguém da platéia joga um tênis em Itachi._

Itachi: ò.ó

Tobi: Ò.Ó!

Hinata: ô///ô

Itachi: CAHAM, continuando, como ele pode não notar uma garota tão linda e bem dot... er, digo, e charmosa como você?

_"Alguém" joga o outro par do tênis._

Itachi: Ai, Puta que piiiiiiii! ... Odeio essa merpiiii desse PIIII da porrpiiii... Ah, vai tomar no meio do seu... PIIII PIII PIIII!! ¬¬

Hianta: Po-posso continuar? u.ú

Itachi: Ah! Pode claro... piii... ¬¬

Hinata: Continuando, eu go-gosto muito-to dele, e to-toda vez que vo-vou falar com ele, eu dês-desmaio. u///u

Itachi: Nossa, mas é assim... Automático?

Hinata: É, ma-mais ou me-menos... Ele não pó-pode encos... piiiiiiiiii...

Itachi: Quem tá mexendo no pii? ¬¬

Tio da produção: não fui eu! u.ú

Itachi: Ta, ta, continua, Hinata...

Hinata: É, bem, e-ele não po-pode chegar um-muito perto. Se não eu sa-saio correndo ou dês-desmaio...

Itachi: Uau... Bom, então vamos chamar nosso próximo convidado. Naruto tem 15 anos e diz: "Dattebayo!" ... Ele é tão retardado assim?

Hinata: o///o

_Entra Naruto._

Itachi: Então Naruto, o que tem a dizer?

Naruto: O que?! DESDE QUANDO VIROU APRESENTADOR DESSE PROGRAMA, ITACHI?!

Itachi: ¬¬

Hinata: i///i

Naruto: ...? u.ú

Itachi: Algo contrpiiiiiiiiiii... ¬¬ Quem é o Filho duma piiiiiiiii que ta usando esse piiiiiiiiiii toda hora? ¬¬

Tio da Produção: Não olha pra mim! u.ú

Itachi: Continuando, Naruto, o que tem a dizer para nossa querida Hinatinha?

_"Alguém" joga uma garrafinha de plástico em Itachi._

Itachi: Ei! ò.ó Isso é ciúmes, né?!

_Jogam o celular na cabeça de Itachi._

Itachi: Itai!! NARUTO, RESPONDE ESSA PIII DESSA PERGUNTA DE PIIII!

Naruto: Pergunta? Sobre o quê? Eu não ouvi nada antes de entrar aqui. n.n – mostra o fone de ouvido

Hinata: _deprime no cantinho._

Itachi: Lerdeza é fogo. ¬¬

Naruto: ... Ah, gomen Hinatinha! Você disse algo importante? n///n – Toca de leve o braço de Hinata.

Hinata: Ô///Ô

Naruto: Hinatinha? o.õ

Hinata: Ploft. – _desmaia._

Todos: ºOº

Itachi: COMERCIAIS, COMERCIAIS!!

_Depois do intervalo..._

_Hinata sentada na cadeira, meio pálida e abatida; Naruto com cara preocupada abanando ela com uma revista; Itachi retocando a maquiagem; fangirls gritando na platéia; Passarinhos cantando e alguém apertando o negocinho que faz "Piii"._

Piiii, Piiii, Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Itachi: Alguém para com essa merda?

PIIII, piii, piiii, pi pipi piiiii...

Itachi: ¬¬

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI PIIII!!!

Itachi: Isso tá irritando. Caham, próxima convidada... Chama-se Sakura, tem 15 anos e diz: "O garoto que eu gosto me acha uma idiota!". Pode entrar Sakura!

_Sakura entra._

Itachi: E então, Sakura, o que tem a dizer sobre seu amor platônico? n//n

Sakura: Ele é muito lindo. E moreno, e foda, e demaaais... Todas babam nele...

_Alguém joga uma bola de tênis na cabeça de sakura._

Itachi: o.ó

Sakura: AI! Quem jogou isso?

Cri, cri, cri.

Sakura: Posso falar? ¬¬'

Itahci: Pode, uai.

Sakura: Então, ele é muito gostoso, e faz parte de um clã muito respeitado e...

_Jogam uma bola de Beisebol na cabeça de Sakura._

Sakura: QUE MERDA!

Tobi (platéia): VADIPIIIII!!

Itachi: Tobi? Ò.o

Tobi: - _Ciúmes_.- ò.ó

Sakura: EU NÃO TO FALANDO DO APRESENTADOR, SEU MERPIIII!!

Tobi: Anhé?

Sakura: É. u.ú

Tobi: Ah tá, pode continuar...

Sakura: Caham, então... Eu faço de tudo para conquista-lo, mas ele me acha idiota e prefere correr atrás do Naruto. i.i

Naruto: O QUÊ?! ò.o

Itachi: No mínimo é meu irmão, aquele viadipiii. u.ú Odeio esse piii de piii. Aff, vai tomar no seu piiii, seu filha da piiii piiii piii... ¬¬

Sakura: É, é seu irmão. u///ú

Naruto: COMO ASSIM O SASUKE SÓ DA BOLA PRA MIM?

Hinata: Até eu sei que ele é gay. u///u

Naruto: ...

Itachi: E todo mundo sabe que você é gay também! XDD

Naruto: NAAAAANI?! Ò.ó

Hinata: i.i

Sakura: i.i

Itachi: Vai, adimite, Naruto-kun. :3

Naruto: EU NÃO SOU GAY! EU NÃÃO SOU GAY! u///u

Itachi: Ta bom, ta bom. Vamos chamar nosso próximo convidado. Uchiha Sasuke tem 15 anos e diz "Ela me irrita".

Sakura: i.i

Naruto: u.ú

_Entra Sasuke_

Itachi: Faaaaaaala, maninho!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: E ai, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Sasuke: Nada.

Naruto: Teme! Fala alguma coisa!

Sakura: Não se mete, Naruto! Sua vez já foi!

Naruto: Ok, ok. i.i

_Alguém joga uma bola de vôlei na cabeça de Sakura._

Sakura: Itai!

Itachi: Pra com isso, Tobi! ¬¬

_Joga uma bola de futebol na cabeça de Itachi._

Itachi: Ah, seu filho da... AHH! NÃO FALEI, NÃO FALEEEI! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM USAR O "PIII"!

Piiiii...piii,piii,pi...

Itachi: ¬¬

Sasuke: CAHAM! Posso falar?! Então, continuando, ela fala demais, grita demais, tem uma voz irritante, me persegue e... E... E TEM CABELO ROSA!! o.Ô

Sakura: O que você tem contra o meu cabelo? i.i

_Alguém joga uma bola de basquete na cabeça de Sakura, que capota da cadeira. 8D_

Sakura: - _vendo estrelinhas_ – Queijo com limão. :9

Itachi: Produção, tirem-na daqui. u.ú

Galera da Produção: Ok.

Itachi: Comerciais... u.ú

_Depois dos comerciais..._

Itachi: Voltamos com o programa "Casos de Família", e...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Itachi: PUTA QUE O PIIIII, PARA COM ESSA PIII DESSE PIII RIDÍCULO!

Galera da produção: Não fala assim que papai de céu castiga! u.û

Itachi: Ta, como se eu ligasse pro papai do céu... û.û Enfim, a próxima convidada se chama Tenten e diz: "Ele só liga pra prima dele i.i". Pode entrar Tenten! n.n

_Entra Tenten._

Itachi: E então, Tenten, o que tem a dizer sobre sua não-relação com a pessoa que você gosta? Ü

Tenten: Ele é arrogante, cínico, teimoso, malvado e só liga pra família. i.i

Itachi: Nooossa, por que você gosta desse cara então? o.ó

Tenten: Ah... Porque ele é bom de pegada, sabe... n///n

Itachi: Caramba! Ò.ó

Naruto: CARAMBA?! Da onde você tirou isso? Anos 30?

Itachi: Não se mete. ¬¬

Tenten: Então, ele é muito metido... E ele só quer saber de proteger a prima dele... que é AQUELA INDIVÍDUA ALI! ¬¬ - _aponta Hinata._

Hinata: Ô///Ô

Itachi: Ow, olha como você fala com a Hinatinha!

Hinata: i.i

_Tobi joga um saco de batatas em Itachi._

_E as batatinhas vão caindo na cabeça dele. :3_

Itachi: Ai, ui, ai, ouch! Mas que porra! Aii! x.x

Tobi: SEU FRANGO, A GENTE TÁ NAMORANDO! ¬¬

Itachi: Ai, ta bom, ta bom! u.ú

Sasuke: Depois eu que sou gay...

Itachi: Cala a boquinha ai... ¬¬

Tenten: POSSO FALAR? ò.ó

Itachi: Não, porque tá na hora de chamar o próximo convidado. :3

Tenten: ¬¬

Itachi: Nooosso próximo convidado se chama Neji, tem 16 anos e diz: "Meoldeols, ela é seca! ¬¬".

Tenten: Ei! ò.ó

Itachi: Desculpa, mas eu tenho que concordar. u.ú

_Neji entra._

Itachi: Oi Neji! Já falaram que você gosta da sua prima, então você pode simplesmente concordar? Porque daí a gente já faz uni-duni-tê pra decidir quem vai ficar com ela e eu posso ir pra casa pra assistir TV Fama.

Todos: ¬¬

Hinata: ô///ô

Tenten: i.i

Naruto: É impressão ou todo mundo gosta dela? ¬///¬ - Ciúmes.

Sasuke: Não é impressão. É você que é idiota e não tinha percebido isso antes.

Itachi: É verdade, olha como ela é bonitinha. :3

_Voa um rádio em Itachi._

Hinata: ô///ô

Itachi: Putaqurdfjhgfdf!! PIIIII... Para de jogar essas PIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VAI TOMA NO SEU PIIIIIIIIIIII, EU ODEIO ESSA MERPIIII DESSE PIIII DESGRAÇADO!

Neji: Heeello. ¬¬ Eu existo!

Naruto: Sério? Eu também! 8D

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Você tem orkut:3

Itachi: Cala a boca ai! Neji, fale sobre a sua não-namorada que paga o maior pau pra você, mas você nem liga.

Tenten: Você é mesmo um filho da puta...

Sasuke: Não xinga minha mãe! u.û

Itachi: Por que o PII não funcionou pra ela? ToT

Neji: CAHAM!

Itachi: Ai é, esqueci que você existia...

Neji: ¬¬ Então, ela diz tudo isso, mas é mentira! Eu sempre a considerei, e a ajudei em tudo... u.ú

Tenten: Isso não é amor. i.i

Neji: E quem disse que eu to falando de amor? ¬¬

Tenten: _deprime no cantinho._

Neji: E... Eu não gosto da minha prima! û//u

Sasuke: Não, magina... ¬¬

Itachi: Ta bom, se você não quer eu quero. :3

Hinata: Ô///Ô

_Voa uma TV 42 polegadas na cabeça de Itachi._

Itachi: Ai, porra! ToT óóóóiaaa, o pii não funcionou!!

Naruto: Quer nada, ela gosta de mim, eu fico com ela :3 Num é Hina-chan?

Hinata: E-eu na...

Sasuke: Sua nada, quem vai ficar com ela sou eu!

Itachi: Vocês não, seus loosers! Eu que vou ficar com ela!

Tobi: Itachi, seu filho da mãe! ¬¬

Neji: Ela é MINHA PRIMA!

Todos os garotos: Minha!! MINHAAA! MINHA! – _saem no pau._

Sakura: Aeee gente, alguém quer uma cerveja?! 8D

_Garotos brigando._

Tenten: Eu quero. u.û

Hinata: E-eu... EU TAMBÉM QUERO!

_Garotos continuam brigando..._

_Garotas saem bebendo cerveja._

PPII, PIII ... PI PI PIII!

--------------------------X-----------------------

Well, people, I tenho this mania de speak English. No liguem, okay?

Ta, como eu ia dizendo, eu não gostei muito desse cap. O dois ficou melhor, pq eu no momento, não estou no ápice da minha imaginação 8D

Queria agradecer pelas idéias que vcs me deram e assim que tiver a chance eu vou usa-las n.n

Ah, e daqui pra frente será apresentado pelo Itachi-san, já que a Regina se demitiu... (vadia)...

E se vocês tiverem idéias/casais/sugestões/críticas podem falar, por que eu vou tentar usa-las.

Comentário inútil meu: Eu perdi meu brinco. i.i Eu to vivendo um momento depressivo, e se eu não achar meu brinco, eu vou virar emo! TT.TT

**Luh: Se mata. Vira emo então... eu num ligo u.ú**

**Agora um comentário inútil meu: uhuuu minhas provas acabaram mais mesmo assim eu tenho que estuda pra bolsa de estudos... Ç.Ç **

**bom, já deu pra ve q nós duas tamo deprê, deve ser por isso que o cap não saiu lá essas coisas... **

**E não se esqueçam, gosto dessa história? quer mais? leiam Making Of!!**

Reviews: (desculpem pelo atraso, é que eu peguei virus, não deu pra entrar na net... e a luh é uma mumia, e não postou ¬¬)

VIVIzinha123: heauheahe, concordo.

Inuinha: Sorry x.x

Eu peguei vírus não consegui postar...

Senti saudade sim i.i

Aheuhaeuheea

Bom, agora eu postei.. se vc conseguir ler. N.n

Agradeço.

Fernanda: Óoooia, valeu!

NEJI FLORZINHA, NEJI FLORZINHA!!! \o/

Hyuuga Neji-kun "florzinha doce com o fogo da juventude"

AUEHUEHUAEHEUHAEU

Hajime Kirane Chan: Oi kira!

Saudades suas.. auehueheuhe

Bom, eu to variando nos casais… :

Mas vai ter mais sasunaru sim...

Nakero: Tá ai a continuação! n.n'

Não tão bom quanto o cap anterior, mas pelo menos eu continuei. p

Daniel-san: continuando...

Nandy: OROJACKSOOON É MEU ÍDOLO!

Ta, mentira, ele tem uma língua medonha.. auheueh - trauma de línguas por causa de "Claymore"

NOSSA, muito boa idéia 8D

Eu vou aproveitar, pode deixar!

Ai eu ponho os devidos créditos, okay?

Já ne

Lucia Almeida Martins: AHUAU, tbm acho.. ah, mas ele merece.. lol! Quem mandou trair os amigos? XDD

.DarK Ladie: HUAUHAHUAHUA

ATENTADO TERRORISTA É BOA!

Esses travecos, quando vão, é muito comedia... haeuheueh

TEMARI SEEME RULANTEEE!

E eu não sei o que é pedocrimikhfsgjklfgis p

Ah, Dark, li sua fic e reviewzei! 8D

Você escreve bem pra caramba, meu!

Parabéns, viu? n.n

Kissus!

Emyy: Cap on!

Uzumaki Mari: Se depender das reviews, terá sim, já que eu to muito feliz com o tanto de reviews que to recebendo! n.n

Uchiha Gih: Giza-san! Não sei se vc vai ler esse cap, mas vou responder sua reviews mesmo assim. Quando tiver SaiSaku, Gaalee ou NejiHina eu te chamo, ok?

Thanks!

Beijos Giza!

Aldebaran Black: Não curto muito ShinoKiba... mas farei o que puder... p

Thanks por reviewzar!

Yuki Mao Kitsune: Eeeeeu? EU NÃO SOU NORMAL? Auhuahauhauah

Eu sei que não 8D

Bom, cap on!

Beijos

Shyrlei: AHUhuahau! Orochimaru na pegadaaa!! 8D

Ah, Shyrlei! QUE IDÉIA MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!

Desculpe não ter usado esse cpa, mas prometo que usarei nos próximos e colocarei os devidos créditos. n///n

Amei esse segundo cap, ficou melhor q o primeiro[2x

Tbm achei melhor, mas esse 3º não está melhor que o 2º não... /

Faltou a inspiração...

Beijos!

Karlinhax: Uia, continuando:

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: Escrever bem? XD

Eu escrevo tudo errado! XDD

Mas tudo bem. :

Ahuhua, ele É muito feio mesmo, e chato. Ninguém merece ver ele só chutando por 5 minutos durante um episódio...

Olha, cap on!

Sorry, mas eu consegui um substituto já x.x'

Aeuheuhuu

Itachi: EU! ò.ó7

Valeu Meme!

Enjoy o capítulo!

Kissus!

--------------------X--------------------

Ufa, finalmente postei...

Amém...

Gente, meu irmão é muito chato... ¬¬


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people!

Tudo bom com vocês?

Cá estou eu... Com o capítulo 4. Eu achei que não ia ter que escrever até aqui! Mãããs, as reviews me impulsionaram... :D

Gente da platéia fazendo comentários idiotas © Shyrlei.

Valeu pela idéia! n.n

Yaoi implícito.

**N/A:** Esse cap não foi corrigido pela Luh. Por que se fosse, eu só poderia postá-lo na quinta-feira... E eu não gosto de atrasar as coisas.

Aviso: Este cap pode conter spoiler.

Bom, este é o tema do nosso quarto capítulo:

**"Eu morri e não gostei! ò.ó"**

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. ITACHI cozinhando (_**n/a.:** Agora ta certo xD), _Itachi na feira comprando frutas, Itachi passeando com seu cachorro..._

Itachi: _Super EMOcionado com a apresentação – _Gente, ficou linda:') – _limpando as lágrimas – _Boa tarde. Estamos de volta com mais um "Casos de Família", o programa mais querido da população brasileira. O tema de hoje é para aqueles, que por algum motivo, vestiram o palitó de madeira, foram dessa para um melhor ou qualquer outro eufemismo ridículo... E não gostaram! E QUEREM VINGAAAANÇAAAA!! Ops, esse é meu irmão! XD

_Hahaha! – Risadas gravadas no fundo._

Itachi: Enfim, o tema de hoooje é... "EU MORRI E NÃO GOSTEI! ò.ó"!

Platéia: _Aplaudindo._

Itachi: Pois bem, nosso primeiro convidado tem 25 (?) anos, se chama Zabuza e diz "Eu tinha filhos pra criar! i.i"! Poxa gente, já chega de pedofilia nesse programa, né...

_Entra Zabuza._

_Platéia aplaude._

Itachi: Então Zabuza, por que você não gostou de morrer?

Zabuza: Por que no céu não tem gatchénhas... Ah, que pergunta imbecil! Por que eu não gostei de morrer?! Porque eu queria continuar vivo! Dãããr.

Itachi: ¬¬ O programa é meu, e se eu quiser de boto pra fora.

Zabuza: Ta, ta bom... u.ú Eu não gostei de morrer porque eu ainda podia matar mais gente...

Itachi: Poxa, esse é um motivo bem convincente... u.ú

Zabuza: Também acho! xD E porque, se eu tivesse vivo, aquele bicho feio do capeta, Suigetsuisoguiofs, sei lá o nome, não teria pego a minha espada...

Platéia: ô.ô

Zabuza: Gente, a espada de metal! Não a minha espada!! Oh shit... Mente poluída! ¬¬'

Itachi: Ah, mas sabe cumé… Esse anime é uma pegação sem fim, e até você saber quem você ta pegando ou quem ta te pegando já passaram 5 episódios...

Zabuza: Esse anime é uma bela duma putarpiiii...

Itachi: NÃÃO, O PI NÃO! ò.ó

Galera da produção: Desculpa, hehe, mas tem menores assistindo! n.n

Itachi: Ta, ta... Próximo convidado se chama Kakashi, tem 26 anos e diz "FILHOS O ESCAMBAAAAAU!!"!

Zabuza: ò.ó

_Kakashi entra._

_Platéia aplaude._

Itachi: E então, Kakashi, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Kakashi: Bom, primeiro, que ele não tem filho nenhum! u.ú

Zabuza: Claro que sim! O Haku era meu filho!

Kakashi: MENTIRA!

Zabuza: Verdade!

Kakashi: Todo mundo sabe que você abusava sexualmente dele! u.ú

Zabuza: EU NÃO! ò.ó

Itachi: Isso ta ficando legal! 8D

Kakashi: CLARO QUE SIM!

Zabuza: Só por que ele andava comigo, não quer dizer que eu fazia essas coisas com ele! ¬¬

Kakashi: Olha, primeiro: ele parecia uma garota. Segundo: provavelmente ele era gay! Terceiro: NÃO QUERO NEM SABER AONDE FOI A ESPADA! ¬¬

Zabuza: A espada eu enfiei na sua bunda, seu desgraçado! ¬¬

Platéia: BARRACO, BARRACO! 8D

Itachi: _Conversando com o câmera man – _Aposto 10 conto que o Kakashi ganha.

Câmera man: Aposto 10 que não vai ser nenhum dos dois, por que os seguranças vão tirar.

Itachi: Feito.

Zabuza: VEM AQUI SEU FILHO DA PIIII!

Kakashi: VEM PRO PAU ENTÃO! TÁ COM MEDINHO É? EM?!

Zabuza: CAI DENTRO!

_Os seguranças entram e levam os dois._

Itachi: Ahh, perdi. ToT

Câmera man: Hehe! D

Itachi: Comerciais...

Depois dos comerciais… platéia batendo palmas ritmicamente e berrando "U u u u!"

Itachi: OW, ISSO NÃO É PROGRAMA DO SILVIO SANTOS, NÃO! ¬¬

Platéia: Ahhh. i.i

Itachi: Caham! O próximo convidado tem 24 (?) anos, se chama Sasori e diz "Minha vó é uma assassina!!"... Nossa, pode entrar Sasori...

Entra Sasori 

Itachi: E então Sasori, o que sua vovózinha fez pra você:3

Sasori: Ela me matou... ¬¬

Itachi: Credo! A minha fazia um bolo de cenoura muito bom, mas eu tive que mata-la por que ela descobriu que eu ouvia Kelly Key...

Todos: ô.ô

Itachi: Mas só quando eu ainda era tchutchukinho! u.ú

Todos: ...

Itachi: Ta, continuando...

Sasori: Ela me matou, junto com aquela menina com um cabelo de algodão doce...

Sakura (na platéia): OW! ¬¬'

Sasori: Mas é verdade. u.ú

Sakura: Meu cabelo é muito bom, ouviu?! Eu uso L'oreal Paris!

Orochimaru (platéia): Sérioooo amiga? ºOº EU TAMBÉM!

Sakura: Juuuuuuura? ºOº

Orochimaru: Aham! TT.TT

Sakura: Que lindo TT.TT

Itachi: Vamo para com esse choro falso aí?! ¬¬'

Sasori: AINDA TÁ NA MIIIINHA VEZ DE FALAR! MÉÉÉNHA!

Sakura e Orochi: Ta... u.ú

Sasori: Então, essa menina me matou, sendo que eu tinha planos pro futuro! Eu acabei deixando o Deidei à mercê do Itachi, que é um maníaco sexual!

Itachi: NÃO SOU NÃO! E ele já foi pro saco, já! u.ú

Sasori: Mesmo assim! Não quero nem saber o que você fez com ele enquanto eu estava ausente! u.ú

Itachi: Chifrinho ta queimando, é?! XD

Sasori: ¬¬

Itachi: Eu não fiz nada com ele... Se eu fizesse, o Tobi ia me estripar e...

Platéia: ESTUPRAR?!

Itachi: ESTRIPAR! GENTE SURDA DO CACEPIIII!

Sakura: Esse apresentador parece o Faustão... Não deixa ninguém falar...

Sasori: Concordo...

Itachi: QUE MERPIII! LÁ VEM ESSE PII DESGRAÇADO! CHAMA O PRÓXIMO CONVIDADO LOGO!

Entra Chyiio-baa-san (sei lá o nome dessa velha...)

Itachi: E então, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa? Ou melhor, o que vai FAZER em sua defesa? Deixar de fazer bolos de cenoura? D'

Vovó (vou chamar ela assim, ok?): Ele mereceu morrer u.ú

Sasori: ¬¬

Itachi: Nossa! Amor de famíliaa! Adoro esse programa! n.n

Orochimaru: Eu também! É tão EMOcionante! i.i

Vovó: Ele matou os pais, eu só os vinguei. u.ú

Itachi: Poxa, eu matei minha avó... E eu não tava vingando ninguém...

Sasori: Você matou todo mundo... ¬¬

Itachi: Isso não vem ao caso... u.ú

Vovó: Caham... E ele fugiu da minha casa só por que eu mandava ele varrer o quintal!

Itachi: E por que você acha que eu matei minha avó? XD

Sasori: Você disse que era por que você ouviu Kelly Key quando era tchutchukinho.

Itachi: Também! E por que eu tinha que fazer trabalho escravo pra ela!

Vovó: Trabalho escravo... ¬¬

Itachi: O negócio é que: você tem que matar os outros antes que eles te matem. Sacou?

Sasori: Devia ter dito isso antes...

Vovó: Lalala... – _fazendo tricô._

Itachi:... Ta, vamos pular pra parte que a platéia da a sua opinião? n.n

Sasori e Vovó: O QUE? EU NÃO SBAIA DESSA PARTE!

Itachi: Pois é né, eu inventei agora. D'

Saso e Vovó: ...

Itachi: Ok... Opiniões...

Tio da Platéia: Eu acho que a senhora deveria perdoar o seu neto, porque você gostaria que ele fizesse isso com você?

Vovó: Ele fez... Lol? ô.ô

Itachi: Ela também morreu, seu mané! ¬¬'

Outro tio da platéia: Você não devia fazer esse tipo de coisa, por que família é sagrada e papai do céu castiga!

Itachi: To no inferno então...

Sasori: Amor em família é uma coisa inexistente em Naruto.

Itachi: Hmmm... Verdade. Ok, agora vamos para os comerciais! n.n

Sasori: É... tava na hora já...

Depois dos comerciais...

Itachi: Olá, estamos de volta com o programa "Casos de Família". O nosso convidado tem 15 anos, se chama Gaara e diz "Eu morri pra um traveco! i.i"!

Entra Gaara.

Itachi: Então Gaara, o que tem a dizer sobre a sua morte?

Sakura: ELE RESSUCITOU QUE EU VI!

Gaara: ¬¬

Itachi: ...

Gaara: Caham.. posso falar?

Todos: Pode ué... û.û

Gaara: Pois bem, eu tava todo feliz, cuidando da minha vila com todo amor e dedicação...

Sasori: Pfff... Amor e dedicação... auhuehuehua!

Gaara: ¬¬ Pois bem, eu estava lá e apareceu um hemafrodita/traveco loiro, montado em uma galinha de massinha e jogando bombas pela cidade!

Itachi: Ai você caiu da cama e acordou... ¬¬

Gaara: É verdade! u.ú

Sasori: _pensamento:_ Traveco loiro montado numa galinha voadora? ¬¬

Gaara: Ai ele jogou bombas pela cidade eu tive que usar meu super hiper escudo de areia...

Itachi: AI você deu um mortal pra trás, correu 250 km em 15 minutos e viu Elvis indo embora na nave! D

Gaara: Já disse que o que eu to falando é verdade!

Sasori: É... E eu sou o bozo...

Gaara: Eu já percebi isso.

Sasori: ¬¬

Gaara: Cara, já contei minha história. Acreditem ou não, eles extraíram meu Bijuu e eu morri!

Itachi: E ai ressuscitou depois.

Gaara: É.

Sakura: EU DISSE, NÃO DISSE?!

Itachi: Enfim, vamos chamar nosso próximo convidado... Deidara tem 20 (?) anos e diz "Faz parte do meu trabalho! u.ú"!

Entra deidei.

Itachi: E então Deidei, o que diz em sua defesa?!

Deidei: Primeiro: eu sou HOMEM!

Gaara: Sério? Ò.o

Deidara: É. E segundo: Aquilo não é uma galinha!

Gaara: parece. u.ú

Deidara: MAS NÃO É! ¬¬' E terceiro: Aquilo é argila, e não massinha!

Gaara: Tudo a mesma coisa...

Deidara: Não é! E não são bombas... São obras de arte explosivas!

Gaara: Ta. E o KIKO?

Itachi: Casou com a Kika e teve dois kikinhos... Desculpa, eu não resisti! XD

Gaara e Deidara: ¬¬

Itachi: Ta... podem continuar...

Gaara: Mas você não teve razão nenhuma pra me matar! i.i

Deidara: Claro que tinha! Era meu trabalho! u.ú

Gaara: Você podia continuar criando galinhas de massinha em vez de me importunar!

Deidara: ¬¬'

Gaara: E também, eu nunca fiz nada de ruim e...

Tio da produção: Desculpa interromper, mas é que tem uma multidão na porta do estúdio... Eles querem matar o Gaara.

Gaara: Eu? ò.o

Tiozinho: É... o.õ

Gaara: Por que?

Tiozinho: Por que você os matou! XD

Dediara: Ahá!

Gaara: Eita, porrpiiii!

Tiozinho: AHHH, ELES TÃO ENTRANDO!!

Itachi: Oh shit...

Gaara: …

Tiozinho: ELES ENTRARAM! FUJAM! ELES TÊM MACHADOS E TOCHAS!!

Povão: PEGA O GAARAAA!!!

Gaara: SEBO NAS CANELAS!

Gaara Foge.

_Povão corre atrás de Gaara._

_O resto do pessoal é pisoteado._

----------------------X----------------------

AMÉM!

Acabei! Tive que acabar tudo hoje...

Gente se tiver muitos erros, me perdoem, é que eu escrevi às pressas...

E não esperei a Luh corrigir. Gomen... .

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu adorei escrever o do Deidei e do Gaara!

Espero ansiosamente pelas reviews, ok?

**Quer o capítulo 5? Então clica naquele **_**Go **_**ali em baixo e faça uma ficwritter feliz! n.n**

Eu ãbo vocês! S2

Reviews: 

Daniel-san: Você me encheu o saco, em? xD

Ta ai o capítulo!

Marihh-chan: ahuahuaa

Muito fofo da parte do Tobi jogar objetos no pessoal, né? XD

Itachi: Claro que eu sou melhor! ù.ú

É... e modesto! XD

Beijo Marihh!

Lucia Almeida Martins: Bom, quando o Itachi estiver como entrevistado, eu mudo o apresentador. Simples, não? Pode me dizer sua idéia, viu?! Eu vou aproveita-la o máximo que puder!

Beijo

Hajime Kirane Chan: huahua, não vai ser em todos que vai ter agarração, né Kira? XD

Sim, terá GaaLee... Só preciso achar um tema que combine com o casal!

Sim, TEMAshika. Ahuaua Temari SEMEE!

Chatice? Chatice alguma! Você é moh legal! n.n

Tadénho dó Naruto!

Não bata nele! XD

Beijinhos... Você tbm é muito PIII... (foda)

Emyy: HAUUAHUHA

Ui³

Essa até eu comprava! XD

Hanna Yin-Yang: Bom, eu ainda estou investigando o desgraçado que mexe no Pi.

Está meio difícil encontra-lo, sabe? XD

Itachi é um safado! u.ú

Aehueahueahea

Tobi: VOLTA AQUI!

Uia, sebo nas canelas! XD

"E diferente daquilo que você disse, acho que esse foi o meu capítulo preferido XD"

Jura? ºOº

Que máximo! XD

Well!

É isso né? Beijinho...

Vivizinha123: Sim! Hina-chan na playboy! ºOº

UAEHUEHEU

Eu comprava! Uahuehuea

Beijo...

Ana Haku-chan: "MTU KAWAI ESSA MININA!"

EU também acho!

Ela é linda!

Mas ainda prefiro a Temari-san. Só que ela eu só gosto com o Shika.

E pode deixar que eu coloco o Kimimaru e o Haku sim.

Verei algum cap que se encaixe, oka?

BeIjinho

Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme: Ah, é que eu conheço muita gente que não gosta desses casais! XD

Eu, sinceramente, não tenho nada contra. Mas Shikatema é o #1 no meu kokoro e ninguém vai mudar isso! XD

Eu não achei meu brinco. i.i

Mas tudo bem né.. fazer o que.. é a vida!

Beijos

Haru-e-k: HARUUUUU! ºOº

Quanto tempo! XD

-Pi irrtante-

XD

Ah, é que os casais tão bem relax. Não tem nada muito centrado, não. n.n

Até porque, casal fixo já tem na Making Of. Aqui eu faço o que eu bem entender... xD

E a forma como o Tobi demonstra o amor pelo Ita-san é muito meiga, não?!

Aheuehuehu

Beijo Haru, espero pela sua próxima review! n.n

X-Psy: Uia! Uma idéia muito boa! Thx Psy!

Quando eu usar coloco os créditos, okay?

Beijos!

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune s2: Escritores Esquizofrênicos. LTDA? ADOREI! XD

Auehuehu To dentro!

Idiota nada xD

É engraçada!

Beijo Yuki!

Dark Ladie: HUAUHA

Esse pi é bem irritante mesmo, né? XD

CATIGUUUURIAAA FIA

NÓIS TEMO ISSO, SINHÊEEE!!

XD

Sério? Minha review foi de s2

E eu prometi deixar outra, eu deixarei!

XD

Oka, espero pela sua review na MO tbm!

Beijão!

-

Ufa... finished! D

Enjoy the charpter!


	5. Chapter 5

Olá galerinha!

Primeiro de tudo: não, eu não morri... Eu acho.

Apesar de ter ficado 15 anos sem atualizar essa fic, eu não me esqueci de vocês, não! 8D

É que eu ando tendo uns trabalhos e provas na escola, e a Luh não me ajuda em nada. ¬¬ (mentira que eu tava estudando prum exame ¬¬ ela que não escreve)

Sem falar que eu ando tendo muita preguiça, e estou fazendo uma outra fic, que eu não tenho certeza se vou postar. e.e (posta sim, tá legal n.n)

Mãããs, enfim, trouxe mais um capítulo!

Idéias de casais © Nandy

Tema © Nandy

Gente idiota da platéia © Shyrlei

8D

N.A: Tem umas baixarias aí no meio, nada muito ":O" mas.. anh... É, dá pra ler.

**"Meu parceiro é frio e calculista"**

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. Itachi cozinhando Itachi na feira comprando frutas, Itachi passeando com seu cachorro... _(sentiram falta do Itachi-san na abertura? xD).

Itachi: Oe Oe, hi hi! XDD

Produção: Esse programa é o Casos de Família, não o programa do Silvio Santos! ¬¬

Itachi: Ai, gente nervosinha. u.ú OLÁ MEU POVO! 8D Estamos mais uma vez, com o programa favorito da população brasileira! CASOS DE FAMÍLIAAA! UHUUUL!

Platéia: clap clap clap – _batendo palmas._

Itachi: Caham. Continuando, hoje vocês vão ter um novo apresentador! Yes! 8D

Platéia: Clap clap clap

Itachi: Gente, não precisa bater palma, eu nem falei nada...

Platéia: Clap clap clap

Itachi: …

Platéia: Clap clap clap…

Itachi: PAREM DE BATER PALMA, PORRA!

Platéia: Ok... o.o'

Itachi: Uh. Melhor! Então, hoje, o programa não será apresentado por mim!

Ser da platéia: UEBA! 8D

Itachi: _olhar mortal_

Ser da platéia: ... o.o

Itachi: Pois é... O nosso novo apresentador éé... SAI!

_Toda a platéia olha com uma cara de bunda e começam a levantar para sair_

Itachi: Anh? Quê? NÃO GENTE! NÃO É PARA SAIR NÃO!

Ser da platéia²: Foi você que mandou. u.u

Itachi: Nãããoo! Voltem pros lugares! O novo apresentador vai chegar e eu tenho que retocar minha maquiagem. u.u

Orochimaru (platéia): Ai que meigoo! Ele não é lindo?

Garota do lado: Anh... Não.

Orochimaru: _soca a garota – _Cala a boca, ninguém te perguntou nada, _bitch._

_Itachi sai. Um garoto muito estranho com uma blusinha curta entra._

Platéia: Drag queen? D:

Sai: não. ¬¬

Platéia: Ahh i.i

Sai: O tema de hoje é: Meu parceiro é frio e calculista.

Platéia: _aplausos_

Sai: Nosso primeiro convidado, é um garoto que paga o maior pau pra DBZ, e resolveu pintar o cabelo de loiro também. Entre, Naruto.

_Entra Naruto._

Naruto: Eu não pago pau pra ninguém, tá?! Sou original! Diferente de você, que é uma cópia descarada do Sasuke!

Sai: Xiu, quietinho. EU mando aqui agora!

Platéia: _vaiando_

Sai: Vocês fiquem quietos também. O Naruto vai falar. u.u

Naruto: Caham ò.ó Bom, meu parceiro de T-I-M-E – não tenho nenhuma relação yaoi com ele tá? ¬¬ - é muito frio e...

Platéia: Sei, sei... u.ú

Naruto: É sério! ¬¬ Agora deixa eu terminar! Meu parceiro de time é frio, calculista e chato. Ele desceu o maior pau em mim só porque eu falei que o cabelo dele parecia um pato! (N/A: Parem pra reparar, aquilo é um marreco o.o').

Sai: Pato?

Naruto: Sim, sabe aquele bicho que nada no laguinho? Então...

Sai: Eu sei o que é um pato. ¬¬

Naruto: Vindo de você né, nunca se sabe!

Sai: ¬¬

Naruto: Bom, então, além disso, quando eu fui impedi-lo de ir embora com aquela bicha louca do Orochimaru...

Orochimaru (platéia): TO AQUI, VIU? ¬¬ E eu tenho os vídeos yaois! Qualquer coisa que disser pode ser usada contra você! u.ú

Naruto: Vídeo yaoi é mancada! .

Orochimaru: u.ú

Sai: Você já morreu, fica quietinho aí, senhor 'oisasukepegaminhabenga:3'.

Orochimaru: Que tipo de apelido é esse? Por acaso você já viu minha benga pra falar? u.ú Não, então, xiu _looser_.

Sai: Não, mas pela sua cara de maníaco já dá pra perceber que você molesta ukes indefesos.

Orochimaru: Pelo menos eu não uso blusinha curta. u.ú

Sai: É, você prefere ficar pelado. :3

Naruto: Oi, geente! Por que todo mundo esquece da minha existência? i.i

Platéia: EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Orochimaru: Limite-se à sua insignificância, loiro fajuto. u.u

Naruto: JÁ DISSE QUE É NATURAL! ¬¬

Orochimaru: Mentira, você tingiu que eu sei. Se você usasse L'oreal Paris, seu cabelo poderia ser bem mais bonito e brilhante, e não essa palha aí.

Naruto: PALHA NÃO! D:

Sai: Tá tá! Vamos chamar o próximo convidado porque a gente já perdeu tempo demais. u.ú

Naruto: Você parece o Faustão, num deixa ninguém falar! ¬¬

Sai: Tá, tá... Nosso próximo convidado se chama Srto. Emobiba, e veio aqui reclamar que seu uke não o satisfaz sexualmente, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo... u.u

Platéia: D:

Naruto: D:

Platéia: AEEEE! 8D

_Entra Sasuke._

Sasuke: Emobiba é você, sua cópia maldita! u.ú

Sai: Lol. Odeio esse programa, só vim apresentar aqui porque o "salário" da Making Of não presta.

Naruto: A gente nem tem salário!

Sasuke: Minha vez de falar né?! Bom, em minha defesa eu quero dizer que: eu sou frio por que é meu jeito. Eu não fui atrás do Orochimaru, eu fui atrás de poder e...

Orochimaru: Atrás de PODER enfiar na sua bunda, né? XDDD

Sasuke: _Vermelho – _Mentira!! E eu não sou calculista!

Ser da platéia: Não mesmo, você é EMO! 8D

Sasuke: Porra, eu não sou emo! E não tenho um pato na cabeça! E também não sou gay! É tudo intriga da oposição!

Naruto: Sei, sei... u.ú

Sai: Ah, Sasuke, todo mundo sabe que você É gay, emo e tem um pato na cabeça. E que seu pau é pequeno também.

Naruto: Porque essa obsessão por paus? Você tá conseguindo ser mais gay que o Sasuke!

Sasuke: Não sou gay, e te odeio. ¬¬ E odeio você também, apresentador maldito! Prefiria o meu irmão em vez de você! u.ú

Sai: Anh... E o kiko tenho a ver com isso?

Sasuke: Se mata. Você é um xerox podre. Sua mãe deve ter cagado você, isso sim! E quando ela te viu deve ter te jogado pela janela, de tão feio que você é! ¬¬

Sai: Ui, arrevoutou-se! Bom, agora é a hora da platéia opinar.

Naruto: Eu tinha esquecido dessa parte. x.x

Sakura (platéia): Eu acho que o que importa é o tamanho da sua benga, e não a sua personalidade.

Sasuke: QUAL O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?!

Orochimaru: Eu concordo com a Sa-chan. u.u

Naruto: Crianças, não leiam isso, pode fazer mal para o seu desenvolvimento!

Orochimaru: CRIANÇAS? ONDE? ONDE? – _Babando._

Ser da platéia: Eu acho que confiança mútua e respeito são fundamentais na relação.

Naruto: NÃO EXISTE RELAÇÃO! ¬¬

Sasuke: Arranjem uma platéia decente, por favor. x.x

Sai: Tá, vamos para os comerciais. u.u

Naruto: RECLAMES DO PLIN PLIN! o/

_Depois do intervalo._

Sai: Voltamos com esse programa podre, que só gente vagabunda assiste. (N/A: Eu assisto isso... e tá, eu sou vagabunda).

Platéia: _Tacam tomates e pedras em Sai._

Sai: Ai! Ai! Tá bom, tá bom! Agora nós vamos chamar o próximo convidado: Etevaldo, ou OVNI!

_Entra Lee._

Sai: Então Etevaldo, o que tem a dizer sobre seu seme? (N/A: Eca, NejiLee. o.o')

Lee: NÃO SOU UM ET! E O NEJI NÃO É MEU SEME!!!

Sai: Tanto faz, esse anime é uma pegação mesmo...

Lee: Caham! Bom, o Neji ele é um cara legal. Mas é metido, e sempre me olha de canto, com aquela cara de "você é escroto, seu retardado"... E ele vive querendo bater na Hina-chan, que nem faz nada pra ele, e atrapalha meu relacionamento com a Tenten. (N/A: Tbm não gosto de LeeTen XDD)

Sai: Tenten é aquela menina que arremessa umas facas de cozinha?

Lee: ¬¬ É, é ela sim...

Sai: Que tem duas bolas na cabeça?

Naruto: Opa, opa, opa! XD

Lee: ... É ela sim. ¬¬

Sai: Bom, não sei quem é.

Lee: Putz! Se mata!

Sai: Hmm... Não posso. Não vai ter ninguém pra apresentar o programa.

Lee: Tanto faz, o fato é que, o Neji tem aqueles olhos estranhos lá... Parece um cegueta... E ele tá sempre me olhando. Vai que ele vê por baixo das minhas roupas?

Sakura (platéia): O tema é "frio e calculista" e não "Cego e pervertido".

Lee: Sakura-chaaan!!

Sasuke: Ué, você não gostava da Tenten?

Lee: Tanto faz, desde que eu não morra solteiro.

Sasuke: Bem pensado.

Sai: Cof, cof.. Bem, então, vamos para o próximo convidado... Ele é cego, ele parece uma menina, ele se acha... Ele é o CEGO POSER!

_Entra Neji._

Neji: Cara, eu não sou cego. ¬¬

Sai: Ah é? Qual o tamanho do meu pinto então?

Neji: Pequeno. ¬¬

Sai: Então você é cego.

Neji: Vai se catar. Lee, eu não esperava isso de você!

Lee: Pois é né, é a vida...

Neji: Você podia continuar com seu "fogo da juventude" e bla bla bla...

Lee: Eu não! Depois que vi você falando que o Gai era pedófilo, tomei distância. u.ú

Neji: Isso mostra a mudança de personalidade. Falta só depilar as sobrancelhas, né amigo?

Lee: ¬¬

Neji: EM MINHA DEFESA EU QUERO DIZER QUE... Eu não sou frio, nem cego, nem calculista, nem gay, nem pervertido e sou homem.

Sai: Todo mundo diz isso. u.ú

Neji: Mas no meu caso é verdade. ¬¬ E eu não odeio a minha prima, ela é gostosinha.

Naruto: _Flashback_

Hinata: E-eu na...

Sasuke: Sua nada, quem vai ficar com ela sou eu!

Itachi: Vocês não, seus loosers! Eu que vou ficar com ela!

Tobi: Itachi, seu filho da mãe! ¬¬

Neji: Ela é MINHA PRIMA!

Todos os garotos: Minha!! MINHAAA! MINHA! – _saem no pau._

_Fim do Flashback._

Neji: Todo mundo sabe que eu pego ela. u.ú

Sai: Pega nada, tu é gay.

Neji: ¬¬ Cala a boca!

Sai: Vamos pros comerciais vai... u.ú

Naruto: Porque no deles não tem opinião da platéia?!

_Depois do intervalo._

Sai: Olá. Voltamos com o programa casos de família. n.n O nosso próximo convidado é azul, feio, estranho e não é um smurf!

_Entra Kisame._

Kisame: O que tem haver os smurfs?

Sai: São azuis.

Kisame: Ahh.

Sai: Bom, fale sobre seu seme.

Kisame: EU que sou o seme. .

Sai: Sério? Bom tanto faz, fala aí.

Kisame: Bom, o Itachi-san... Ele é estranho. Primeiro porque ele tem bruscas mudanças de personalidade, principalmente quando aciona o "XARINGÃÃÃÃ" dele. Ele fica tipo, meio grogue, e eu fico com medo de dormir. Vai que ele tenta me matar durante a noite? Uma vez eu dormi na casinha do Tobi... Não é fácil ter um companheiro de quarto que tem ataques escrotos de conjuntivite mutante!

Sasuke: Não é conjuntivite! É o Sharingan, tá?!

Naruto: hauahua... Pra isso existe colírio, viu Sasuke?!

Kisame: E ele tem uma cara de maníaco... E faz umas piadinhas sem graça.

Sai: E o que isso tem a ver com ele ser "frio e calculista"?

Kisame: Ele matou o clã inteiro! Ele é frio! E calculista! E tem conjuntivite!

Sasuke: JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É CONJUNTIVITE!

Kisame: E o kiko tenho a vê com isso? û.û

Sasuke: PAREM DE FALAR "KIKO"!

Naruto: Kiko. 8D

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sai: Enfim, vamos para o nosso ultimo convidado, que é o apresentador original desse programa e tem uma conjuntivite mutante.

_Entra Itachi._

Platéia: UHUL! GOSTOOOOOSOOO!!

Itachi: Brigada, brigada!

Platéia: DEPOIS PASSA LÁ EM CASA!

Itachi: Err... Tá bom. o.ó

Sai: Pois é, o que vai dizer em sua defesa?

Itachi: Eu não tenho conjuntivite. u.ú

Kisame: Então entraram três ciscos nele e nunca mais saíram.

Itachi: ¬¬ Também não.

Lee: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC.

Neji: _fazendo tricô_

Naruto: Então desenharam três vírgulas no seu olho? 8D

Itachi: Não, porra! ¬¬

Kisame: Eu disse que ele tinha mudança repentina de humor.

Itachi: Putz! Você devia ser loiro... É burro demais. (N/A: Nada contra as loiras. o.o')

Orochimaru: Nãããoo podiiiiii... Ia ficar brega! Azul e amarelo não tem nada haver!

Sai: Ninguém perguntou. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Mas eu quis falar! 8D

Itachi: Caham. Bom, eu não sou nenhum maníaco também. Só gosto de matar pessoas. Só isso, tá? Todo mundo gosta!

Todos: o.o' _Medo._

Itachi: Tá.. Nem todo mundo, mas 90 por cento da população, sim.

Todos: o.o' ...

Itachi: Tá vai, 80 por cento...

Todos: o.o'

Itachi: 60 por cento?

Todos: ...

Itacxhi: Tá, 30 e não se fala mais nisso!

Todos: ºOº!!

Itachi: Eita preula! Calma! Não vou matar ninguém não!

Sai: ... Bom, é melhor a platéia opinar, né? n.n'

Platéia: ...

Sai: Vai gente, opinem...

Platéia: ...

Sai: Já disse pra opinar!

Platéia: ...

Sai: OPINA, PORRA!

Ser da platéia: EU NÃO ACHO LEGAL MATAR PESSOAS! É FEIO! E SE FIZEREM ISSO COM VOCÊ? EM? EM?

Itachi: Meol Deols, como eu odeio essas lições de moral...

Sai: ... Acho que é o suficiente. Hoje temos uma convidada especial: A psicóloga Tsunade.

Todos: Pra quê? o.o'

Sai: Pra orientar vocês ué... Pra vocês não irem pelo mau caminho e etc.

Todos: Ah...

Tsunade: Bom, eu acho que vocês têm mentes muito perturbadas. A tensão do dia a dia faz com que vocês não raciocinem direito e acabem vindo participar de um programa escroto como esse... Anh, cadê meu sakê? PROOODUÇÃOOO... Mais sakê!!!

Sai: Bom, é isso. Até o próximo "Casos de viadice", ou "Casos de putaria"... Já ne! n.n

----------------------X----------------------

Oi genteeem!

Sentiram minha falta? n.n

Não me matem, eu sei que o cap ficou uma droga. Mas é que eu não estou muito inspirada.

Espero que vocês mandem reviews... e.e

E me mandem mais idéias! Eu preciso de idéias! Ç.Ç

Bom, eu amo vocês!

Cliquem no GO ali em baixo e me façam feliiiz! XD

Já ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Lalala:D

Gente, como bloqueios mentais são legais, né?

A gente fica uma semana... Duas semanas... Três, quatro... Sem nenhuma idéia.

Uma magavilha mesmo...

Mãããs, como eu sou uma escritora MUITO dedicada e legal, eu escrevi mais um capítulo. S2

Sem a ajuda da Luh, já que ela está apaixonada e a cabeça dela não iria parar na fic nunca... Ou seja, eu e a fic fomos descaradamente trocadas por um menino! ¬¬'

Ok, eu supero... Ham.

Bem, vamos direto ao ponto: como eu sou uma ficwritter extremamente criativa, eu vou aproveitar a idéia da Peeh! Que deu a mega maravilhosa sugestão do tema...

**Minha Família me Odeia:D**

Peeh, eu te amo. De verdade. hauahiouahioaa! o//

Portanto, Tema © Peeh

Duplas (?) © Peeh também. – Apenas tirando o Ita-san, por que ele já apareceu no programa passado.

Algumas idéias do Aldebaran Black foram aproveitadas tbm! n.n

N/A: Com a ilustre participação de um morto, o yonyon-sama.

N/A²: Cap bem grande. e.e

"**Minha família me odeia!".**

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. Itachi cozinhando Itachi na feira comprando frutas, Itachi passeando com seu cachorro..._

Itachi: Oooooooooooi zeeentiiii!

Galera da Produção: Pô meu, você não consegue apresentar essa birosca direito?

Itachi: Como assim 'direito'?

Galera da produção: Sem imitar outras pessoas quando for dar 'Oi'!

Itachi: Tá, tá... Oi. Estamos começando mais um 'Casos de Família', o programa mais inútil de toda a programação nacional. Assim tá bom? ¬¬

Galera da produção: _Capota_

Itachi??? ... Tá, que seja. Comecemos o programa!

Platéia: _Palmas_

Itachi: Caham... Nosso convidado de hoje se chama Gaara, um maníaco que carrega um amendoim gigante nas costas. Pode entrar Gaara!

_Entra Gaara._

Gaara: Achei que esse negócio de dar apelidos idiotas era coisa do Sai... E o que eu carrego nas costas NÃO é um amendoim! São esses fãs idiotas e cegos que ficam inventando essas coisas tipo 'O cabelo do Sasuke é um marreco', 'Yondaime é o Líder da Akatsuki', 'O Gaara tem um amendoim gigante', 'O Itachi é hetero' ...

Itachi: Ei! ò.ó

Gaara: Tá, parei. ú.ù

Itachi: Bom mesmo... ù.ú Pois bem, pode falar sobre a sua família.

Gaara: Bom, vamos começar pelos meus pais.

Itachi: Não me fale em pais! Eles me odiavam!

Gaara: é minha vez! ¬¬

Itachi: Tá, mas deixa eu fazer só um comentário... Crianças, se os seus pais descobrirem que você ouve Kelly Key, não pense duas vezes: Pegue o rolo de massa na cozinha e POW SOC BRRRUUUUMMM!

Gaara: Nossa, você ganha pra fazer sonoplastia também? ò.o

Itachi: Siiim! XD

Gaara: Uh, legal. ò.o Bom, voltando ao assunto da minha família... Primeiro: meu pai me odiava. Ele colocou um demônio em mim!

Itachi: Nossa, acho que já ouvi uma história parecida em algum lugar...

Gaara: Sério? Nossa... Cada paga pau! Bom, então... Meu pai colocou um demônio em mim... Mas não um demônio qualquer! O Shukaku gosta de Country e vai em rodeios!

Itachi: Pelo menos ele não gostava de Kelly Key, né.. Ü

Gaara: E quem gosta de Kelly key? o.ó

Itachi: Humm... Deixa quieto. u.ú

Orochimaru(platéia): VEM AQUI QUE AGORA EU TO MANDANDO, VEM MEU CACHORRINHO A SUA DONA TÁ CHAMANDO! – _Passa arrastando Sasuke na coleira, ouvindo Ipod._

Todos: o.ó

Gaara: Bom, continuando... Minha mãe, ela hum... Fugiu com o circo.

Itachi: Sério? Pensei que ela tinha morrido.

Gaara: ... Mo-morrido? Morta? MORTAAA? ºOº

Itachi: É... Falei algo que não devia? o.ó

Gaara: E-eu ainda tinha esperança de reencontra-la! TT.TT

Itachi: Relaxa filho, esperança é a ultima que morre. 8D

Gaara: TT.TT

Itachi: Bom, continue contando da sua família linda.

Gaara: Bom, minha tia tentou me matar... e eu tenho dois irmãos pentelhos...

Itachi: Eita preula! Acho que sua família é a pior do anime inteiro! o.ó

Gaara: i.i

Itachi: Bom, conte sobre seus irmãos então...

Gaara: Bom, minha irmã é uma ditadora e meu irmão é... Estranho.

Itachi: Me diga alguém que não é estranho e eu te dou uma bala 8D

Gaara: Bem... Eles invadem meu quarto, me deixam de castigo, implicam se eu arrumo namorada e nem me deixam ver a novela porque pode conter cenas impróprias para menores...

Itachi: Ah, eles são legais!

Gaara: Eles me prendem! Ç.Ç

Itachi: Você é aborrecente, não sabe nada da vida. 8D

Gaara: ¬¬

Itachi: Tá, vamos chamar a querida irmã do Gaara, Temari, a ditadora Seme com um leque gigante. 8D

_Entra Temari._

Itachi: Bom, Tema-chan, o que diz em sua defesa?

Temari: Bom, primeiro eu não sou nenhuma ditadora. Eu só cuido pra que ele não se exponha as cruéis verdades desse mundo impuro e...

Gaara: Da onde você decorou esse texto? Wikipédia? o.ó

Temari: ¬¬ Vou cortar sua mesada.

Gaara: Tá.. tá...

Temari: Caham! E eu implico com as namoradas dele sim... Não é qualquer vadia que merece meu irmão!

Gaara: Seu namorado é um vagabundo e eu não posso reclamar.

Temari: CALA A BOCA!

Gaara: Ui, tá certo, tá certo...

Temari: Principalmente a Ino, aquela patricinha...

Gaara: A Ino é gostosinha.

Temari: GAARA SEU PERVERTIDO! ¬¬

Gaara: Tá, parei...

Ino (platéia): _Cora._

Temari: u.ú Eu sou uma boa irmã... Só que as vezes eu me estresso.

Itachi: _flashback do primeiro cap. – _É, é só o stress mesmo... e.e'

Temari: é sim... u.ú

Itachi: Bom, vamos agora para os comerciais! Voltamos já, beijo beijo e tchau tchau! – _Palmas frenéticas iguais as da Jéssica do Bom dia & Cia._

_Comerciais._

" Quer mais romance? Mais emoção? Mais gente tarada e mais pegação? (N/A: Rimou o.o)

LEIA O ICHA ICHA VIOLENCE – O MAIS NOVO VOLUME DA MELHOR SÉRIE DE ROMANCES ERÓTICOS EVER! Compre e saia azarando todas as gatchénhas que encontrar na rua, na padaria, na esquina ou até mesmo embaixo da ponte! 'Pego, logo existo'."

_Comerciais._

Itachi: SALVE SALVE!

Galera da produção: ¬¬

Itachi: Tá, tá... Bom, voltamos com o Casos de Família. Agora, eu vou chamar nosso próximo convidado: Neji, que tem 15 anos e diz "Eu sou fod, era pra eu estar na Souke!". (N/A: A família principal é Souke, né?).

_Entra Neji._

Itachi: Neji, abra seu coração e conte sobre a sua família.

Neji: Bem, minha família me trata como um escravo. Eu tenho que defender minha prima que nem um cachorro...

Itachi: Vem aqui que agora eu to mand... Opa! XD

Neji: É muito injusta! Ela é um encosto! E eu que sou O bom tenho que ficar na família secundária e ainda, de quebra, tenho que ficar com essa tatuagem verde musgo na testa!

Itachi: Sinceramente, não sei se eu prefiro ter olho de maconheiro, ser um tubarão ou ter uma tatuagem dessas na testa. o.õ

Neji: A tatuagem significa que eu sou um passarinho numa gaiola.

Itachi: ... Eu ainda não entendi onde tá o passarinho...

Neji: Não tem nenhum passarinho na tatuagem! ¬¬

Itachi: Anhé?

Neji: é... ¬¬ To só falando do significado dela!

Itachi: Ah... Entendi. Então quer dizer que você é um canário? 8D

Neji: ...

Itachi: Um periquito! 8D

Neji: ... Idiota. ¬¬

Itachi: Ai, que stress! Bom, então, você é um cachorro ou um canário? Decida-se.

Neji: Ai meu deus...

Itachi: Por que se você for um, então não pode ser outro. Ou você é um cachorro voador?

Neji: Você devia parar de cheirar orégano... faz mal pro cérebro.

Itachi: ¬¬ Eu não cheiro nada não, viu...

Neji: Sei, sei.

Itachi: Bem, vamos chamar o nosso próximo convidado: Hiashi-sama. Um cara podre de rico, líder do maior clã de Konoha, feio pra burro e...

Entra Hiashi 

Hiashi: Chega. ¬¬

Itachi: Mas eu não terminei! i.i

Hiashi: Eu quero justificar as acusações feitas contra mim!

Itachi: Tá, justifica então...

Hiashi: Primeiro de tudo, o Neji GOSTA de defender a Hinata! Dá pra perceber!

Neji: Mentira!!!

Hiashi: E também gosta da tatuagem! Tirou até foto pra por no orkut!

Neji: Isso também não é verdade! u///u

Hiashi: Claro que é! E a razão pela qual eu divido as famílias é a seguinte: eu economizo muito dinheiro. Eles trabalham pra mim de graça! Fazem tudo que eu quero! Se não fizerem eu mando aqueles choques legais na cabeça deles e já era!

Itachi: o.ó

Hiashi: Por exemplo, o Neji lava, passa, cozinha, luta e cuida da Hinata... Tudo isso de graça! Imagina quanto eu gastaria contratando profissionais pra cada coisa?

Itachi: Olha essa ganânciaaa u.ú

Neji: EU NÃO COZINHO!

Hiashi: Claro que cozinha!

Neji: NÃO!!

Hiashi: Você devia fazer aquele pudim de beterraba de novo!

Neji: Eu em... Eu nego tudo que você disse ai em cima! É TUDO MENTIIRAAA!

Itachi: u.u

Hiashi: EU TE DOU COMIDA E VOCÊ AINDA RECLAMA!

Neji: VOCÊ MATOU MEU PAI!

HIASHI: MENTIRA!

NEJI: VO TE CATAR, SEU VAGABUNDO!

Itachi: COMERCIAIIIIS!!!

_Comerciais._

_Sem idéia pra um comercial decente._

_Comerciais._

Itachi: Cof, cof... Estamos de volta com o programa 'Casos de família'... Bem, nosso convidado tem 15 anos, se chama Naruto e diz "Eu cresci sozinho i.i".

_Entra Naruto._

Itachi: Ou Naruto! n.n Já deve ser a 5ª vez que você vem aqui.. Sobre o que vai falar agora?

Naruto: Err.. sobre a minha família?

Itachi: ... É. Tanto faz.

Naruto: Hum, eu queria começar pelo meu pai. Eu não o conheci... Mas ele enfiou uma raposa dentro de mim quando eu ainda era um recém nascido...

Itachi: SABIA QUE EU JÁ TINHA OUVIDO ESSA HISTÓRIA EM ALGUM LUGAR!

Gaara: Paga pau ¬¬

Naruto: O anime é MEU, ou seja, você paga pau pra mim! E pelo menos eu tenho sobrancelhas!! ¬¬

Gaara: O meu depilador errou na hora de tirar minha sobrancelha, ok? ¬¬

Naruto: hauahuaa, pfff depilador... Bom, voltando a falar do meu pai.

Itachi: Anh...

Naruto: Bom, no dia que eu nasci, a raposa fdp que mora dentro de mim, resolveu invadir Konoha. Meu pai selou a raposa em mim! Ele me odiava desde o dia em que eu nasci! TT.TT

Itachi: i.i _comendo pipoca_

Naruto: Minha mãe era uma mulher-macho... Que também me abandonou quando colocaram a raposa em mim... TT.TT

Todos: i.i

Naruto: Depois disso, ninguém mais me disse nada sobre a minha família... Mas dá pra perceber que eles me odeiam! TT.TT

Platéia: _Chorando litros_

Itachi: i.i _– franjinha para o lado, estilo EMO._

Naruto: Essas coisas fizeram com que eu crescesse sem nenhum amigo... Foi horrível! Que tipo de pai trancaria um demônio no próprio filho!?

Gaara: O meu?

Naruto: ¬¬

Todos: i.i

Naruto: Bom, assim eu descobri que eles me odeiam, porque me abandonaram e colocaram uma raposa maldita dentro de mim...

Itachi: i.i Meu deus, que história tocante... Agora vamos para o próximo convidado: NAMIKAZE MINATO!!

Todos:OOOOO

_Entra Yonyon._

Naruto: P-pai? i.i

Yonyon: FILHOOOO!!!

_Momento super-hiper tocante de abraço entre pai e filho. S2_

Pai e filho: TT.TT

Itachi: _vomitando._

Plateía: i.i – _Com o saco de pipoca na mão._

Itachi: Para com essa melosidade e vamos direto ao ponto! e.e

Yonyon: Ok..

Naruto: i.i

Yonyon: Bem... eu coloquei o demônio no meu filho porque... Desse jeito ele ficaria forte o suficiente pra descer o pau naquele arrombado do Sasuke.

Itachi: Pelo menos a nossa opinião sobre o Sasuke é a mesma xDDD

Yonyon: E eu nunca te abandonei filho! i.i Eu tive que ir e te olhar crescer de longe!

Naruto: TT.TT

Plateía: _assistindo emocionada_

Yonyon: foi tudo muito doloroso! Mas eu estou de volta.. e eu tenho um nome! Feio, mas é um nome! E também não sou o Líder da Akatsukie, então, você não vai precisar me matar!

Naruto: PAAAAi TT.TT

Yonyon: Filho!!

Itachi: Aiai, que lindo... ¬¬ Chega desse negócio chato... É o fim pessoal. _– vomita._

-----------------x-----------------

POKÉMON, TEMOS QUE PEGAR ISSO EU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI, PEGÁ-LOS EU TENTAREI!!! VAI SER GRANDE A EMOÇÃO... POKÉÉMOOOOOOOOON!

e.e

Minha inspiração para esse cap foi a musiquinha do pokémon:D

Felicidade é foda, né?

E agora eu mudei drasticamente pro Aeris Theme... ç.ç

Bom, pessoal, queria agradecer pelas reviews... Espero que vocês gostem desse cap. n.n

As idéias foram fundamentais! E EU ME SACRIFIQUEI PRA FAZÊ-LO. Ç.Ç

Pessoal, dêem idéias para os comerciais... Well, se o cap não estiver muito engraçado, peço desculpas... mas eu não ando tão feliz quanto antes... De qualquer forma, espero que esteja bom!

MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO PELAS REVIEWS E IDÉIAS! QUANDO EU FOR USÁ-LAS, COLOCAREI OS DEVIDOS CRÉDITOS!

_Querem fazer uma ficwritter feliz? Então, dêem GO ali em baixo. Eu ãbo vocês!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO IMPORTANTE. [Leiam ou eu vo da porrada! xD**

Oi galeeeeeeeera!

Tudo bom com vocês?

Eu tenho um aviso super importante pra dar!

Daqui pra frente, os caps terão uma **ENQUETE**, que vai determinar qual será o tema do capítulo seguinte.

Porque, bom, eu pedi idéias, mas vocês deram taaaantas que se eu for escrever todas vai ter uns 20 capítulos essa fic. Sugestões já feitas:

Ele é idiota e eu não suporto

Vou me vingar

Sou kunoichi mas ninguém me respeita

Uchihetes Vs. Akatsuketes

Eu entro mudo e saio calado

Ninguém me entende

Meu koi(namorado) é frígido

Meu uke e um retardado

As garotas me perseguem!

(entre outros mais...)

Elas pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores... Eu to com preguiça de pesquisar.

Pois bem, depois dêem uma olhadinha no final, a enquete vai estar lá! E votem pelo tema de sua preferência! XDD

**-----------X---------**

Hinata deve estar meio OOC (é assim que escreve quando a personalidade tá meio diferente? o.ó).

**-----------X---------**

Atenção para o capítulo megaultraplastergrandenormemente gigante!

**-----------X---------**

**Robert:** Sabe aquelas pessoas que você nem conhece, mas fazem questão de sair atrás na sua foto dando tchauzinho? Pois é, esses são os Roberts, sempre querendo aparecer...

**-----------X---------**

**PS.:** Este cap pode conter ShinoKiba implícito, portantooo... Não reclamem se não gostarem do casal! Eu avisei!

**Sempre tem um 'Robert' me ocultando! **– Tema original, finalmente! XD

_Patrocinado por Lóreal Paris – Porque você vale muito. _(N/A: Sim Aldebaran, eu ganho pra fazer propaganda! hauhauhaua)

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. ITACHI cozinhando Itachi na feira comprando frutas, Itachi passeando com seu cachorro..._

Galera da produção: Sem fazer gracinha!

Itachi: Tá, tá... û.û Olá população brasileira! Estamos mais uma vez começando o programa "Casos de Família"! O tema de hoje é sobre aquelas pessoas que se sentem injustiçadas, pois sempre tem um engraçadinho que rouba a cena! O tema de hoje éé... SEMPRE TEM UM ROBERT ME OCULTANDO!

Platéia: _aplaude._

Itachi: Bom, nosso primeiro convidado se chama Shino, e tem 16 anos. Pode entrar, Shino!

_Entra Shino._

Itachi: Bom, Shino, o que você tem a dizer sobre a pessoa que te oculta?

Shino: A pessoa que rouba a minha cena tá sempre me atrapalhando com aquela vozinha irritante, mas mesmo assim todo mundo a ama.

Itachi: Voz de tipo.. Taquara rachada? 8Dv

Shino: É. Parece uma araponga.

Todos: ô.o

Shino: E, além disso, ela tem dois airbags, e mesmo com aquele casacão feio cor bege vômito...

Itachi: Airbags ¬

Shino: ... Os homens preferem olhar para ela do que para as minha técnicas. ¬¬

Itachi:E pra que você iria querer HOMENS olhando para as suas técnicas? Você tem que impressionar as minas, meu!

Shino: É... er... uh... x.x'

Itachi: Você é gay também?

Shino: EU? NÃO! Eu sou macho!

Itachi: Sei, sei... Machocado û.û

Shino: To falando sério. -_ Olhar mortal _

Itachi:Você fica aí se achando só porque tem cabelo anos 80 e um óclinhos de sol sexy. u.u

Shino: Quer que eu fale seus defeitos?

Itachi; Não 8D

Shino: Bom mesmo. u.u

Itachi: Caham, se você puder responder minha pergunta eu agradeço.

Shino: Bom, voltando ao assunto... Aquela garota chatíssima está sempre me ocultando. Sendo que eu sou BEM melhor que ela, muito mais legal e estiloso.

Itachi: Só que sem peitos. u.u

Shino: Pra que eu ia querer peitos? Eu sou homem! ¬¬

Itachi: Porque... Peitos são legais! 8D

Todos: _capotam_

Tobi (platéia): FICA ESPERTO AÍ EM MALUCO, CORRE SENÃO EU TE CATO!

Itachi: Tá, parei, parei... Ser uke é dose, viu.

Shino: Ahá, eu sou seme. 8Dv

Itachi: Como você é seme sendo que você (supostamente) não é gay? OO'

Shino: ... Internet.

Itachi: Ãããã sim. Bom, agora vamos para nossa próxima convidada!

Platéia: _aplaude_

Itachi: Hinata tem 15 anos e diz: "S-S-Shino-ku-kun..." Ah, vai, deixa quieto. u.u Pode entrar Hina-chaan!

Platéia: _Aplaude de novo._

_Hinata entra._

Itachi: Então Hina...

Hinata: Uh.. Eh... Ita-san... Po-posso preguntar uma co-coisa?

Itachi: Lógico! o.ó

Hinata: Se você é ga-gay porque fica fa-falando em meni-ni-nas?

Itachi: Eu não sou gay. u.u

Tobi(platéia): OLHA QUE EU TE CATO!

Itachi: Heh, tá sou sim, sou sim... ú.ù

Tobi: Bom mesmo.

Itachi: Porque.. Porque... sei lá! 8D Porque a escritora da fic é uma mula e não se decide sobre a minha sexualidade! 8D (**N/A: ù.ú**)

Hinata: Ah...

Itachi: Pode se defender agora?

Hinata: Ah... Claro.

Shino: Olha o que você vai falar, em baranga. Ò.ó

Hinata: TT///TT

Itachi: Olha aí, você magoou a coitadinha. TTTT Vamos lá pra casa que eu te animo e...

Tobi (platéia): SE EU DESCER AÍ, TU TÁ FRITINHO.

Itachi: Tá. – _Medo._

Hinata: Bo-bom... (**N/A: Cansa fica pondo tracinhos e repetindo a última sílaba T.T **) E-eu que-queria falar... que-que...

Galera da produção: Mano, assim ninguém vai entender nada que essa menina fala!

Hinata: ¬¬

Itachi: ... Não vou comentar nada.

Hinata: Caham, bo-bom... O shino-ku-kun... Fica um-muito estressado porque não é-é tã-tão bonito qua-quanto eu...

Shino: NANI?! Ò.ó

Itachi: E não é mesmo. ú.ù

Tobi: CANALHA!

Itachi: ú.ù

Hinata; E porque... Eu sou bem melhor e mais legal que ele! ;D

Todos: o.ó

Hinata: o////o

Itachi:Mudanças bruscas de personalidade são muito comuns no mundo shinobi... hehehe.. n.n'

Shino: É nada. Você é toda fresca e fingida: "Ai, olha eu sou uma Hyuuga", "Olha, eu dou pro elenco todo de Naruto", "Olha, eu tenho peitos" e blábláblá. ù.ú

Itachi: Aposto que você também gostaria de dar pro elenco todo! 8D

Shino: ¬¬

Itachi: Heh, era uma piada. .

Tobi: HAHA, VAMO RIR PRO PALHAÇO NÃO PERDER O EMPREGO!

Platéia: Hahaha! – _fingindo._

Itachi: Cruel. Ç.Ç Bom, agora vamos para a opinião dos nossos queridos "plateiantes" que não têm nada para fazer a não ser ver esse programa de merpiiii... ù.ú

Platéia: ò.ó

Itachi: Falem logo! Se não vai acabar o tempo!

Ino: Olha, eu acho que, tipo, assim... Shino, se você quiser ser popular, coloca silicone... Sei lá, faz um penteado maneiro e toma um banho pra tirar essas pulgas!

Shino: ¬¬

Itachi: Tinha que ser loira... ú.ù (**N/A:Nada contra loiras o.õ**)

Shino: Sem comentários. u.ú

Kiba: Olha, eu acho que o Shino é um cara muito firmeza, que ele é legal, e forte e que a Hinata é uma bela de uma putipiiiiii que fica querendo dar pro primo. ò.ó

Hinata: TT.TT

Shino: Isso aí. u///u

Itachi: Cara... tu é gay?

Kiba: EU? Não! ¬////¬ Só to defendendo um amigo... não posso? Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou gay? Só porque eu fico mais com o Shino do que com a Hinata? Em? Em? u///u

Itachi: Huhu, ficou vermelhinho! XD

Kiba: ¬¬

Itachi: Huhuhu – _Faz uma cara sacana – _Agora vamos para os comerciais:D

Tiozinho da produção: Finalmente! – _começa a tocar "Aleluia"._

Itachi: Chatos. ú.ù

_Comerciais_

_Todo mundo num avião, uma aeromoça(?) com cabelo preto, purpurinado, mais parecendo um travesti fantasiado de Michael Jackson começa a cantar:_

"_VAMO LÁ GEEEEEENTEEEEM! UM, DOIS, TRÊS! 560 KM! 560KM! Para um pouquinho, descansa um pouquinho, 560 KM!"._

_Viaje pelas Vilas sem parar um pouquinho ali, um pouquinho aqui... Da próxima vez vá de "OROCHISAMA VÔOS! o". Você não vai se arrepender!_

_Comerciais_

Orochimaru (platéia): GLAMOUROSO! – _chorando de emoção._

Sakura (platéia): Também achei 8D_ – dividindo um saco de pipoca com o Orochimaru. (_**N/A: Elas viraram melhores amigas).**

Itachi: Chahaham. ù.ú Nossa convidada agora se chama Tenten. Quem é Tenten? ò.o

_Entra Tenten_

Tenten: ¬¬

Itachi: Sorry. u.u

Tenten: Que merpiiiiiiii.

Itachi: Bom, Srta.Tenten, o que tem a dizer sobre o Robert que te oculta?

Tenten: Bom, ele já esteve aqui no programa passado. É um belo dum filho da piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Sempre que ele aparece, eu sumo.

Itachi: Nossa... tadinha de você... o.o

Tenten: E ele é um homobixatravesgay. ù.ú

Itachi: Anh?!

Tenten: ELE PARECE UMA MENINA, MANO! Se colocar um vestido até santo duvida que é homem!

Itachi: Hehe, parece alguém que eu conheço. Huhuhu! – _Olhar indireto para Deidara que estava na Platéia._

Deidara (platéia): Ei! ¬¬

Tenten: "Naruto" é cheio de travesti. Bando de viapiiii! ù.ú

Itachi: Que stress.. Acho que seu problema é falta de sexo. ¬¬

Tenten: Você é Freud pra falar qualquer coisa assim? ¬¬

Itachi: Não. 8D

Tenten: Ham. Olha só: Neji – o pior de todos -, Sasukete, Deidara, Orochibicha, você e o Haku. u.u

Itachi: QUEM EUUUUU:O

Tenten; Vocêeee!

Itachi: Eu não, então quem foi? 8D

Tenten: ¬¬

Itachi: Bom, vamos chamar o próximo convidado. Hyuuga Neji tem 15 anos e diz... "Eu sou foda, eu posso aparecer mais"... Ele só sabe falar isso. ¬¬

_Entra Neji._

Itachi: Senhor Neji, o que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Neji: Bom... O que eu quero dizer é que... HINATA? POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ AQUI?

Hinata: Anh... é... uh.. o Shi-shino...

Shino: Eu vim reclamar dela, e ae, que que você vai fazer? ¬¬

Neji: ¬¬

Tenten: Quer responder logo? ¬¬

Itachi: Opa, começou a ficar legal. 8D

Neji: Saco! Olha, eu apareço mais porque sou mais legal, bonito, tenho uma kekkei genkai (**N/A:haha, não sei escrever essa merda x.x**) foda e porque as pessoas gostam mais de mim.

Tenten: i.i

Shino: Hyuugas fedem.

Neji: QUE? ¬¬

Shino: É lógico! Por causa de vocês, da pra contar no dedo quantas vezes eu apareci!

Itachi: Sério? Pera ai... Um, dois...

Neji: Abre a boca pra falar dos Hyuugas de novo e meu pé vai parar no seu nariz!

Shino: Ai que medaaa! Vem, pode vir!

Hinata: ºOº

Tenten: _Deprimida no cantinho_

Orochi, Sakura e Deidara: TRETA! 8D

Kiba: Shino!! Ç.Ç

Itachi: Quatro... cin...co...

_Neji e Shino brigando no meio do programa. Platéia gritando e agitando. Kiba indo socorrer o Shino._

Itachi: Alguém sabe o que vem depois do seis? e.e'

Neji: 45! – _Mordendo o braço do Shino._

Shino: 28! – _Batendo na cabeça do Neji. (_**N/A: cabeça de cima viu... NejiShino... eca. O.o**)

Deidara, Sakura e Orochibicha (respectivamente): 15, BANG! 18! VAI PURPURINA, VAI, VAI PURPURINA! 8D – _Orochi usando roupas de Cheerleader._

Tiozinho da Produção: BINGO!

Tozinho2: TRUCO!

Seu Madruga: TOUCHDOWN!!!!

Tenten: _Deprimida no cantinho_

Diretor do programa (Vildomar xD): WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MERDA?

Todos: o.o'

Diretor: Vamos parar com essa putarpiiii aí e ir logo pros comerciais!

Itachi: Heh, beleza... Mas o que vem depois do 6? e.e

_Comeciais_

_Uma menina com cabelo rosa num banco, e do lado um carinha loiro com uma mochila._

"_Tururururr"_

"_Retardado ¬¬"_

"_Sakura-chan, não estraga a propaganda i.i"._

"_Não é minha culpa se você nem consegue imitar um celular direito, baka!"_

"_TTTT... droga!"_

_Comerciais_

Itachi: VAMOS LÁ! VAMOS DAAAAR AS MÃOS!! ALELUIAAAAA!

Platéia: ALELUIAAA!!

Itachi: ERGUEEEI AS MÃOS, E DAAI GLÓRIA A DEUS!

Platéia: _Dançando e cantando_

Diretor: ITACHI!

Itachi: Ah, sorry. Hehe… o.o' Voltamos com o programa Casos de Família!

Platéia: AEEE 8D

Itachi: Caham! Nosso próximo convidado se chama Kankuuuurooo! Mano, isso é nome de poweranger!!

_Entra Kankuro_

Itachi: Hora de Morfar! ò.ó

Kankuro: ¬¬

Itachi: Porque ninguém ri das minhas piadas? Ç.Ç

Neji: Por que elas são ruins ¬¬ - _Com o olho roxo_

Shino: São mesmo – _Kiba cuidando dos machucados u.u_

Itachi: Cruel. i.i

Kankuro: Posso falar? ¬¬

Itachi: Pode.

Kankuro: Bom, a pessoa que me oculta é um assassino em série, que vive tendo ataques psicológicos e carrega um amendoim nas costas.

Itachi: EU SEI QUEM É! HÁ! 8D

Kankuro: É meu irmão. u.u

Platéia: Ohhhh:O

Kankuro: Eu nunca apareço, e quando apareço é só pra apanhar de alguém ú.ù

Platéia: Onnnw. i.i

Itachi: Deles vocês têm dó né? E eu? Também to sendo perseguido pelo meu irmão, que tem metade da minha altura!

Platéia: Xiuuuu!

Itachi: ¬¬

Knakuro: Ele matou meu pai... Estragou minha família... E AGORA AQUELE PUTO AINDA QUER ROUBAR MINHA CENA!

Platéia: ò.ó

Kankuro: É horrível! Eu nunca consigo aparecer pra mostrar minhas habilidades!

Tenten: Estamos no mesmo barco. TTTT

Itachi: Aiai... Que dramático... Acho que vou chorar. ¬¬

Kankuro e Tenten: ¬¬

Itachi: PRÓXIMO CONVIDADOOO! ú.ù

_Entra Gaara._

Itachi: Gaara! Tudo bom, amigo? 8D

Gaara: Cai fora.

Itachi: i.i

Gaara: Kankuro ¬¬

Kankuro: Gaara...

_Musiquinha de velho oeste..._

_Passa o rolo de feno..._

Itachi: A gente pode continuar? Tá acabando o tempo. ¬¬

Gaara: Bom, eu vou me justificar u.u Eu não roubo a cena, eu só tenho uma história mais interessante, por isso, sou um personagem mais bonito, legal, bom e querido.

Kankuro: _Aura depressiva²_

Neji: Isso aí meu, tem que ser sincero.

Diretor: ITACHI, ACABA LOGO ESSA MERDA OU VOCÊ VAI SER DEMITIDO!

Itachi: Ok, ok. o.o' Tchaaaaau pessoal! Até o próximo programa! Vamo lá gentee! É hora de dar tchau!

Platéia: Tchaaaau!

Itachi: De novo, de novo! 8D

Platéia: Tchaaaaaaaaaau!

Itachi: Adios muchachos!

**-----------X---------**

Gi e Luh: O ITACHI ROBOU PÃO NA CASA DO JOÃÃO, O ITACHI ROBO PÃO NA CASA DO JOÃO! 8D

Itachi: EU NÃO!

Gi e Luh: É pra cantar, sua mula. ¬¬

Itachi: Me recuso. u.ú

Gi e Luh: Tadénho de você... Será maltratado até dizer chega na Making Of agora. BWHAHHAHAHA!!11!

Itachi: Nããõoo! – _câmera lenta._

**-----------X---------**

E ae, gente!

To tirando o pó e ATT essa fic...

Espero que o cap esteja bom... (o que eu duvido. x.x).. Cap meio fulera, mas não consegui nada melhor. Ç.Ç

Bom, queria pedir desculpas pra minha queridíssima Camis... Por eu não ter respondido o e-mail dela. .

DESCULPA CAMIIIIIIIIIS! x.x

E pra todos vocês que ficaram esperando todo esse tempo uma vagal tipo eu, atualizar essa bagaça. Cap grande pra compensar...

Bom, espero que gostem!

Beijinhos

Os: a PRIMEIRA PROPAGANDA É A DA Varig.. deeer ¬¬

E a SEGUNDA é a da Coca-Cola.

Para a Honda S.: Seme é o que fica em cima e o uke é o que fica embaixo! Hauhaioahioa xD .. Brincadeira, Seme é o ativo da relação e Uke o passivo. ;)

**-----------X---------**

**ENQUETE:**

Ele é idiota e eu não suporto **X **Sou Kunoichi e ninguém me respeita

Voteeem D

Eu vou esperar!

PS.: Não fiquem tristes se o tema que vocês escolheram não ganhar. D

Haverá próximas vezes!

Beijo!

**-----------X---------**


	8. Chapter 8

Olá pessoas!

Hmm... Tenho uma má – ou boa, quem sabe – notícia pra vocês.

Muito provavelmente eu vou parar essa fic. Talvez pra sempre. D:

To devendo Making Of 2 há muito tempo, e também, não ando muito satisfeita com os capítulos que andam saindo.

Acho melhor parar enquanto não fica desgastante ler isso... Por exemplo, pokémon era legal, mas tem 45343465 episódios, e ninguém tem paciência de ver. oõ Tá, esse exemplo foi péssimo...

Mããs, enfim, provavelmente essa fic vai terminar.

Talvez eu volte a escrever, talvez não... quem sabe. /

**RESPONDI AS REVIEWS! MILAGRE! XD Tá lá no fim!**

**Contagem:**

Ele é idiota e eu não suporto:

**11 **votos. (só pra ver sasunaru, né? SUAS SAFAAAADAS)

Sou Kunoichi e ninguém me respeita:

**7 **votos.

Obrigada por votar. b

---------------X------------

Nossa, eu ia fazer esse capitulo com SakuraxNaruto, SasukexOrochimaru xLee (O X É VEEEERSUS).

Mas vocês falaram tanto sasunaru, que, bem, eu decidi fazer isso por vocês. ú.ù

---------------X------------

A Luh não corrigiu, eu não queria esperar ela entrar... ¬¬

Bom, se tiver muitos erros... Ah, ai vocês se viram! HUAHUAHUAUH XD

---------------X------------

**ELE É IDIOTA E EU NÃO SUPORTO! **

_Patrocinado por Lóreal Paris – Porque você vale muito._

Tana na na na naaaa, naa ta na – _Toca a musiquinha do casos de família. ITACHI cozinhando Itachi na feira comprando frutas, Itachi passeando com seu cachorro..._

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEE o/

Itachi: \o/

Platéia: _aplaude._

Itachi: _usando camisa florida, óculos de sol, bermuda, chapéu, bebendo suco e com protetor na cara_ Finalmente! O último dia dessa budeeeeega! Finalmente a gente vai sair de férias!

Platéia: AEEEE! o/

Itachi: Bom, obrigada a todos vocês, telespectadores, que perderam seu tempo vendo essas situações totalmente escrotas do elenco de naruto, que também são um bando de desocupados. Obrigada também, por terem ligado e gastado todo seu crédito pra votar no próximo tema! MWHAHAHHAHA!!

Platéia: ... ¬¬. **(N/A: Sou só eu que amo essa platéia? 8D)**

Itachi: Tá, parei. ú.ù

Produção: Itachi! PARA DE ENROLAR, CACETA!

Itachi: Cara, como vocês são chatos! Ainda bem que agora eu vou me livrar de vocês, seus bananas!

Shikamaru(platéia): Que tipo de pessoa xinga os outros de banana? oõ **(N/A:é a primeira vez que o Shika vem na platéia -)**(Shika: Sob livre e espontânea pressão )_(Luh: Pressão? Em? 8D)_**(N/A: Ingrato! Eu compro os ingressos e você ainda reclama. u.u)**

Itachi: As pessoas legais e estilosas não falam palavrão. u.u

Tobi(platéia): Porra, caralho, porque eu fui pisar nessa merda de chiclete na rua? Em?...

Itachi: ... Tá, vai. Deixa pra lá ú.ù

Tio da Produção: Eu vou descontar os minutos de atraso do seu salário. ò.ó

Itachi: Nããão! Parei! Então, agora eu vou chamar um garoto muito feio,chato,burro,inútil,idiota e escroto: UCHIHA SASUKE!

_Sasuke entra._

Itachi: E ai, maninho?

Sasuke: _... ¬¬_

Orochimaru(platéia): OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA DO MEU FOFINHO. ò.ó

Sasuke: Já disse pra você não me chamar assim!! ò///ó

Itachi: huhuhuh! _Risada sacana._

Sasuke: Posso falar?

Itachi: Sim, senhor.

Sasuke: Bom, ele é um pentelho.

Itachi: É, tá sempre no seu saco! 8D'

Sasuke: PORRA, EU TO TENTANDO FALAR!

Itachi: Tá, calma ai... Maracujina aqui, por favor! o.o'

Sasuke: Caham! Bom, então, ele fica me perseguindo, berrando na minha orelha, reclamando que eu o troquei pelo Orochimaru e ele teve que pegar o Sai pra não ficar na seca...

Sai(platéia): Eu to aqui na platéia, tá? ¬¬

Sasuke: Hn. E sem contar que, ele fala que nem um papagaio, é tosco e fica tentando me impedir de conseguir poder. E aquela Hinata? Ele fica correndo atrás dela que nem um retardado mental! Será que ele não se toca que ela já tá dando pro primo?

Hianta(platéia): o////o

Neji(platéia): Tá mesmo, e daí? u.u

Itachi: Pô meu, por que tá todo mundo aqui? ¬¬'

Temari: A gente veio ver o último programa. 8D

Itachi: Bando de desocupado... ¬¬

Sasuke: Achei que era minha vez de falar. ¬¬

Itachi: Ok, ok! Fale, abra seu coração! Titio Itachi tá aqui pra te ouvir :3

Sasuke: Você não é meu tio... ¬¬

Itachi: Tanto faz... Fala ai.

Sasuke: Então, essa pessoa que é muito idiota, fica me perturbando, gritando e me ligando a cobrar! Quanto você acha que fica a conta de telefone lá na caverna? Sem falar que a linha cai toda hora e o DDI não presta.u.u

Orochimaru(platéia): Ahá! É por isso que as contas de telefone estavam tão altas! 8D Pensei que fosse por causa das minhas ligações pro sex shop pra comprar aquele...

Sasuke: Quieto! ò///ó

Orochimaru: Hai. u///u

Itachi: Ok, já enrolamos muito. u.u Vamos para o próximo convidado: Naruto, que tem 15 anos e diz "MENTIRA! EU NUNCA LIGUEI PRA ELE! Ò.Ó".

Entra Naruto.

Itachi: Então, Naruto, você nega que ligou? Ò.ó

Naruto: Nego. u.u

Sasuke: PROTESTO!

Itachi: Negado. ú.ù

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Caham! ò.ó O Sasuke é um mentiroso duma figa e quando eu encontrar com ele de novo, vou tratar de dar umas bifas na cara desse desgraçado. u.u

Sasuke: Nossa! Ontem à noite você não falou assim. u.u

Naruto: ò///ó Não vale expor a vida sexual!

Itachi: Claro que vale, dá mais audiência. 8D

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: É, nem tenta fugir, você ligou sim! E eu que tive que pagar a conta com o dinheiro que eu ia usar pra comprar uma roupa mais bonita do que aquela camisa tamanho GGG. ¬¬

Itachi: ... Pelo menos a Akatsuki tem sobretudos estilosos. u.u

Naruto: Achei que era eu que ia falar. u.u

Sasuke: achou errado. ò.ó

Platéia: Iiiiiih!

Naruto: Pô, meu! Eu vou falar e não importa se vocês querem ouvir ou não!

Itachi: _coloca o fone de ouvido_

Naruto: ¬¬ Pois bem, esse desgraçado ai, me largou sozinho em Konoha, com um monte de macho dando em cima de mim, e quando eu fui atrás dele, ele simplesmente tentou me matar!

Sasuke: u.u

Orochimaru(platéia): Eu vou escrever uma novela mexicana com isso. :')

Deidara(platéia): Novela mexicana yaoi! _Babando litros._

Todas as meninas com hemorragia nasal. (É, e boa parte dos garotos também).

Itachi: Pó mano, isso virou programa de pervertido. COMERCIAIS, COMERCIAIS! ¬¬

Comerciais.

**Você já viu esses olhos...**

Aparece Neji.

_**Esses também...**_

Aparece Sasuke.

Esse aqui só no manga D

Aparece Pein.

Agora você pode ter todos eles de uma só vez: chegou o kit "**Kekkei Gekkai"! **Com ele você pode ter seu próprio olho ownante sem ter que roubar corpos alheios! D

Garanta já o seu!

A venda naquela lojinha de 1.99 na esquina da sua casa 8D

Comerciais.

Itachi: Pronto, agora vai ter um monte de molequinho de 5 anos falando "eu sou o Sasuke, eu sou o Sasuke"...Ah, já tá no ar? Err... VOLTAMOS COM O PROGRAMA "CASOS DE FAMÍLIA!". 8D

Platéia: AEEEE o/

Itachi: Nossa convidada agora se chama Tsunade, tem ?? anos e diz "Ele é um pervertido inútil".

Tsunade entra.

Itachi: Peitos. ¬

Tsunade: O QUÊ?! ¬¬

Itachi: Eu disse Pe... Quer dizer, eu disse eleitos... Eleitos... ú.ù

Tsunade: Caham. ù.ú Bom, a pessoa mais idiota e insuportável na minha opinião é aquele desgraçado, inútil, pervertido do Jiraya!

Naruto: Olha como você fala do Ero-Sennin!

Sasuke: QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM FICOU COM O ERO-SENNIN ENQUANTO EU ESTAVA FORA?

Naruto: Não! Eca! ò.ó

Tsunade: ...

Itachi: Ow, vocês dois, já discutiram bastante. Tá na vez da senhora pei... er, digo, Senhora Tsunade falar. ú.ù

Tsunade: Bom, continuando... ¬¬ Ele é um idiota, que não faz nada além de falar besteira e me assediar. ú.ù

Shizune (platéia): Ele tenta assediar todas as mulheres da vila.

Tsunade: É verdade... Vocês sabiam que um dia eu quase matei ele? Cheguei bem perto mesmo, mas o bostinha num morreu. Fazer o que né? Vaso ruim não quebra...

Itachi: Por isso o Sasuke ainda não morreu u.u

Sasuke: Não tenho culpa se você foi frangote na hora e não me matou. u.u

Itachi: Cof,cof... Tá, vai. PRÓXIMO CONVIDADO! (**N/A: OWNED**).

Entra Jiraya

Itachi: JIRAYAAA! D: EU AMO SEUS LIVROS!

Jiraya: Eu sei, eu sei :D'

Itachi: Pode falar! NINGUÉM INTERROMPE MEU ÍDOLO OU EU VO METE PORRADA!

Jiraya: Hehe, valeu. Bom, primeiro eu queria falar pra senhora vaca leiteira que EU NÃO ME INTERESSO POR VELHAS COROCAS!

Tsunade: O QUEÊ?! VEM AQUI QUE EU VOU TE QUEBRAR SEU VAGAL!

Itachi: Vai ter que bater em mim primeiro!

Tsunade: Ótimo! Você que no saco ou na fuça?!

Itachi: Nossa, lembrei que eu tenho uma reunião de condomínio pra ir... Heh, fui! – _foge_

Jiraya: Traíra. ¬¬

Jiraya apanha. Programação interormpida.

_Atenção!_

_Este programa será interrompido por alguns minutos. Tirem as crianças, idosos, diabéticos, aidéticos, neuróticos, pingüins, patos, pikachus e Barneys da sala. A cena a seguir pode ser muito forte._

Jiraya todo roxo e quebrado.

Tsunade: Hmph. u.u Jiraya: Itaaai. i.i

Itachi: A pipoca acabou. i.i

Tsunade: Ele é um idiota que não sabe respeitar as mulheres! ù.ú

Jiraya: é, mas você não é uma boa representante do sexo feminino porque...

Soco na cara.

Jiraya: Ai. i.i

Itachi: Uau... o.o' Depois de tomar uma surra foderosa dessa você ainda fala mal dela?

Jiraya: Aii... Para de bater em mim! Só porque eu tenho dinheiro e você não? ¬¬

Tsunade: Você tem dinheiro porque rouba do Naruto! ¬¬

Naruto: D:

Jiraya: Não era pra falar, sua velhota!

Naruto: Por isso eu tiver que ligar a cobrar! Alguém roubou meu sapinho!

Sasuke: Então você admite que ligou!

Naruto: Err.. uh... x.x

Itachi: Isso está cansando minha beleza... Vamos para os comerciais. ú.ù

Comerciais CHEGOU O RAMEN DE GALINHA!

_Naruto: Experimente! É o melhor!_

_Chouji: Não! O Ramen de porco é o melhor! Compre!_

_Naruto:GALINHA!_

_Chouji: Porco!_

_Naruto e Chouji saem na porrada_

_Naruto: COMPRA OS DOIS LOGO ANTES QUE EU MORRA ESMAGADO AQUI!_

_Comerciais_

Itachi: Ae! Voltamos com o nosso programa fodástico, faltando 30 minutos pras férias!

Platéia: UHUUUUUL! o/

Itachi: Hehe! A nossa convidada agora se chama Ino, e diz "A Sakura é uma idiota, eu odeio ela! ò.ó". Pode entrar, Ino! D

Entra Ino.

Itachi: Então, Ino, o que tem a dizer sobre essa idiota que atrapalha sua vida? 8D

Ino: Ela é muito escrota! Quando ela era pequena, e tinha 2 kilômetros de testa, eu a ajudei a ficar MENOS FEIA, porque bonita ela nunca vai ser... Aí, o que a ingrata faz? Começa a dar em cima do garoto que eu gosto! ¬¬

Itachi: Nossa. ºOº

Orochi: E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA FALAR DA SAKURA, SUA LOIRA SILICONADA?! ò.ó

Ino: ISSO AQUI É NATURAL, TÁ?!

Orochi: Tão natural quanto seu cabelo tingido!

Ino: CALA A BOCA, SEU TRAVESTI DE ESQUINA!

Orochi: Pelo menos meu cabelo é bom! ò.ó

Ino: Mas sua cara é tão escrota que dá até medo!

Orochi: Mais bonita que a sua! ¬¬

Itachi: Olha, gente... Vamo para com isso... err...

Orochi e Ino: CALA A BOCA!

Itachi: Uh... ok. o.o'

Tsunade e Jiraya jogam cartas. Sasuke e Naruto comem pipoca e assistem a discussão.

Itachi: Ai meu pai do céu, assim eu vou perder meu emprego.

Ino: Seu pedófilo escroto! ò.ó

Orochi: Sua loira burra! ¬¬

Itachi: ...

A discussão continua.

Itachi: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ò.ó

Todos: o.o

Itachi: Ufa! u.u' Vamos continuar o programa antes que eu perca minhas cordas vocais... ú.ù

Naruto: Ae gente, volta a gritar aí, quem sabe ele não fica mudo mesmo? 8D

Itachi: ¬¬

Naruto: Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha... ú.ù'

Itachi: Cahaaam... Vamos para a próxima convidada: Sakura!

Ino: Mas eu nem terminei de falar. ò.o

Itachi: Querida, e o kiko?

Ino: ¬¬

Entra Sakura.

Orochi: SAKURA! AMIGAAA!

Sakura: OROCHII!

Itachi: Gente, concentração aqui, oh!

Sakura: Ok, ok...

Itachi: Então, Sakura… Como vai se defender das ofensas da Ino? 8D

Sakura: Olha, eu só vou dizer uma coisa: ela tem inveja porque eu apareço mais do que ela. ú.ù

Ino: Ora sua... ò.ó

Itachi: Sem brigas aqui, isso é um programa de respeito. ú.ù

Sasuke: Respeito? Onde? o.õ

Itachi: ¬¬

Sakura: Ela tem inveja porque o Sasuke gosta de mim!

Sasuke: Eu gosto? ò.o

Ino: Ele gosta de mim!

Sasuke: Eu pensei que eu era gay, mas o Kishimoto me impressiona cada dia mais...

Orochi: ELE GOSTA DE MIM!

Sasuke: De você eu sei que não gosto! ò.ó

Orochi: Se não gostasse não teria vindo até mim. ú.ù

Sasuke: FOI PRA CONSEGUIR PODER!

Itachi: Nós já discutimos sobre isso, né? ú.ù

Sasuke: Não se mete. ¬¬

Itachi: Pensei que você gostasse quando eu metia. 8D

Orochi: _Hemorragia Nasal._

Produção: VAMO PARA COM ESSA PORNOGRAFIA, AÍ?

Sasuke: Finalmente alguém falou algo útil. ¬¬

Naruto: O chifre tá pesando...

Sakura e Ino ouvindo música. Jiraya e Tsunade jogando cartas (ainda xD).

Itachi: Pó gente, atenção no programa. ò.ó Eu abro mão do meu precioso tempo pra ouvir vocês falarem seus problemas pessoais e é assim que vocês me tratam? ¬¬

Todos: ... é.

Itachi: ¬¬

Sasuke: Castigo divino por você matar sua família. ¬¬

Itachi: Seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo, eu mato meia dúzia e você fica todo chiliquento aí! ¬¬

Sasuke: ERAM MEUS PAIS!

Itachi: Meus também, e eu não to chorando que nem um emo. u.ù

Sasuke: Sem comentários...

Ino: Caham! ò.ó

Itachi: Ah, era a vez de vocês, né? xD

Sakura: é... ¬¬

Itachi: Podem falar, meninas...

Ino: ELA É UMA IDIOTA!

Sakura: Digo o mesmo de você. ù.ú

Itachi: Olha, porque a gente não monta um ringue de luta, coloca lama e vocês fazem luta livre de bikini? 8D

Sakura e Ino: ¬¬

Itachi: Foi só uma idéia. ú.ù

PRODUÇÃO: Acelera aí, Itachi! Tá acabando o tempo.

Itachi: Bom pessoal, nosso tempo está acabando, mas antes, eu queria fazer essa surpresa, chamar um amigo meu, um psicólogo renomado em todo o mundo, que está sempre em nossa platéia: Tio Orochi-sama!

Platéia: aplaude. Sakura chora litros e Orochi também..

Orochimaru: Obrigada pela oportunidade especial para eu mostrar meu talento...

Itachi: Da pra ir mais rápido? Tá acabando o tempo... e.e

Orochi: ¬¬ Bom, o que eu notei, com todas essas histórias tristes... é que todos vocês são uns pervertidos mentecaptos, que não fazem nada que presta a não ser reclamar da vida. ¬¬

Todos: ò.ó

Orochimaru: E para os leitores desocupados dessa fic: Não dê risadas de tudo, porque quem acha tudo gozado é faxineira de motel. Reflitam sobre isso. Boa tarde a todos. ú.ù

Itachi: Boa tarde.

Orchi: Passa lá em casa depois, viu Sasuke. u.u

Itachi: Encerra essa joça logo! Ò.ó

_Casos de Família. Oferecimento L'oreal Paris e Orochi-sama vôos._

_------------------X------------------_

_**( Orochimaru psicólogo é dedicado ao Aldebaran, já que ele gosta do Tio Orochi como membro fiel do programa).**_

Bom... Acabou... Cara, finalmente acabei esse capítulo. Que sacrifício! ó.ò

Bom, primeiro.. eu queria agradecer ao Itachi por colaborar em apresentar essa porcaria. ú.ù

Itachi: EU NÃO CONCORDEI! Eu fui obrigado. ¬¬

Tá, finge ser educado e feliz...

Ao Orochimaru e à Sakura por animarem nossa platéia! 8D

Orchi e Sakura: _Chorando de emoção._

E a todo mundo que acompanhou, leu, e mandou reviews pra minha pessoa! Reviews me ajudam a escrever. 8D

E também pelas idéias, mesmo que elas não tenham sido usadas.

Talvez num futuro não tão próximo eu volto a escrever aqui.

Cof, e morte à luh que não me ajudou em nada, aquela vagal. ¬¬

Uahuahuahuahuahuahua

Bom, decidi responder as reviews, pq vocês merecem. 8D

---------------X--------------

**Reviews**

S2BlossomS2: ahuahua Itachi é um sem futuro... Daqui a pouco vai ter um programa igual o do Tom Cavalcanti, só pra terceira idade rir da piadinhas...

Itachi: ò.ó

Valeu pela review! Espero que goste do capítulo 8D

Irina-sama: Na verdade, ele não tem sexo definido, é um hemafrodita pedófilo, mesmo. 8D

Lucia: Opa, cap 8 on.

Só fiz um hit pequeno de Uchihacest. Não da pra definir casal nessa fic...

Inuinha: Epa, Making Of... Eu comecei a escrever, a preguiça me persegue. /

Ahuahuahua

Mas vou postar assim que puder!

Thais Uchiha: Valeu por votar... o.õ

Tammy: Ebaa! D

Ahuahua

Valeu! Eu adoro zuar os Uchihas... é um vício incontrolável.

Ahuahua

Escrever bem? HAUhauahuah, escrevo naaaaaaada! XD

Valeu por votar! 8D

Kissu!

Camis: Opa! Oi Camis!

É, faz muito tempo mesmo! o.õ

Hauahuahuahuauh

Tamo aqui pra isso! 8D

O Tobi maltrata o Itachi. Isso é legal... hauhauauahu

A personalidade do Itachi é a mais volúvel... Eu faço o que bem entender com ela. XD

Eu li sua fic! Tá muito boa!

Mas, faz um ShikaTema, pleeeeease! XD

Hauahuahauahu

O Aldebaran vai me esganar agora. XD

Okz!

Beijocas, Camis! XD

Bianca Bion: hauhauahuaua... ACEI que esse aquí ficou melhorzinho! XD

Valeu pelas idéias!

É, o Deidara é mais menina que o resto... pelamordedeus, preciso ensinar ao Kishimoto como fazer homens. ( no bom sentido )

Aldebaran: huahuahaua

Orochi e Sakura são os melhores. Dedique pra vc o Orochi psicólogo! XD

Peeh: ahuahua

Nossa, o Itachi fez realmente sucesso com esse programa.. huahauhaua

Um homem muito disputado... (Não sei porque, ele é velho, feio, sem graça e pervertido).

Itachi: TE PEGO NA SAÍDA. ò.ó

Ahuahahuahua

Brigada por acompanhar! Beijo!

Loii-Purple-chan: ahuahuahuahua

Hinatinha é o fetiche de todos os homens! Hauahuahuahu XD

Valeu por votar!

Hajime Kirane-chan: ahuahaua

Todos queremos, mas ele é muito fresco pra fazer amizade com qualquer um. .

Orochimaru: Gentalha... ú.ù

Volta pro limbo! ¬¬

Hauahua

Valeu por votar!

Bom, agora que não vai ter mais ATT... não vou mais ser cobrada. Ufa XD

Karlinha: auahua

Valeu por reviewzar! 8D

Beijo

Patuxa: ahuahu

Fiz Sasunaru! 8D

Espero que goste!

Kissu!

Desih Brjkjhxkhiklar (sorry, não sei escrever seu nome xDDD): auhauh

Rolo de feno é sagrado! o/

Uhum! Orochi te espera no avião 8D

Cuidado pra não morrer do coração quando ele aparecer vestido de aeromoça 8D

Valeu por reviewzar! XD

Hiei-and-shino: ahuahua

Acabou ganhando! XD

Valeu por deixar esse tema legal aqui pra gente!

Beijoca!

Uchiha Feh and Uzumaki Lah: Epa, só tem alguns hits de yaoi.. Nunca casais definidos… xD

Valeu por votar! XD

Yuki Mao Kitsune: Valeu por votar!

Hauuahauh

O ministério da saúde adverte: Não coma pão enquanto estiver lendo essa fic. XD

Uzumaki Mari: aahuuahhau

Magina, valeu por votar e comentar! 8D

Eita... Esqueci do seu ItaSai.

Me perdoe!

Feh-chan: Bom, como eu disse, não tem casais definidos. e.e

É um monte de coisa misturada... Que dá... Um monte de coisa misturada. .

Auehuaehaehu

Valeu por votar, Feh! o/

------------------x----------------

Hey! Obrigada à todo mundo que votou e me deu idéias!

Espero que gostem dos caps!

Talvez nos veremos em alguma futura fic.

Brigada à todos! XD

Beijo,

Gi.


End file.
